A Tiger's Priestess
by detectivegirl21
Summary: What if Ren's circus went to Tokyo instead? How will the story change with Kagome as Druga's chosen? (bad summary I know but it could not wait) First ever Inuyasha and Tiger's curse crossover!
1. Prologue

**First ever Tiger's curse and Inuyasha crossover, yay for me! I was re-reading Tiger's curse when I noticed the abrupt lack of crossover fanfiction. This is probably the first time I have felt consumed, with the desire to write. I can only hope I do the characters and stories justice. All comments and feedback is appreciated. I will try to update once a week or so, I unlike others am not a natural writer. This is also my first long story.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and The Tiger's curse series belongs to Colleen Houck. Please don't sue me; you won't get any money anyways.**

**A Tiger's Priestess**

**Prologue**

**Feudal Era, Japan**

I leaned against the Goshinboku and slid down until I was sitting. As I waited I pulled out my grandmother's bamboo flute, I received it for my 16th birthday. Mama had thought I was responsible enough to take it with me to the past.

The final battle with Naraku had ended just a week ago. I now help the complete and pure Jewel in my pocket. Through my dreams Midoriko-sama trained my priestess powers, and during the day Sango-chan taught me combat.

Upon the completion of my training Midoriko-sama presented me with a sword called Himiko. Himiko was a beautiful katana, a blued blade, with a black and white hilt.

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru had joined in the battle, and it was through our combined efforts that Naraku was defeated. Kouga had finally seen the light after Ayame had taken a hit for him, and have entered a romantic relationship. Shippou was planning to leave with Sesshoumaru to train. Even Miroku and pulled his act together and proposed to Sango-chan.

As for Inuyasha and I, well I had decided to finally tell him my feelings. If he rejected them then that was it, and I would move on. I could not bear the tension between us anymore; the last few weeks had been especially bad: Inuyasha almost seemed to be avoiding me. I knew I would probably be rejected, but I couldn't bring myself to regret my feelings. I played a light, happy song as I waited for him to come.

"You still have that beat up old thing?" Inuyasha said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Of course I do, it's a memento of my late grandmother." I replied standing up. I then turned away to gather my thoughts and spoke "This past year has been really fun hasn't it? Many things happened both good and bad. I know it might not be the best time to say this but, you know what Inuyasha? I really lov-"

Suddenly I felt something piece between my shoulder blades. Looking down I saw Tessaiga emerging from my chest. Inuyasha caught me as I fell and cradled me to his chest.

"How could you, Inuyasha?" I managed to choke out feeling all strength leave my body.

"Don't ya worry Kikyo we'lll be together again soon. I have both a body and ya soul to fill it."

"Why Inuyasha? Aren't you my friend?

"Do you really think that I liked you? You're just a second rate reincarnation, worthless, pathetic, and useless! You could never be like _**Her**_." The look on his face was so cruel and twisted I almost didn't recognize him.

"But you looked like her." He continued softly as he began to stoke my face. "And _**She**_ was perfect, beautiful and strong. I can't live without her, I can't. And now I don't hav to. I thought at first that maybe you could be like her. But ya aren't, _**YOU**_ can never be like her."

As he leaned down he said "Now bitch I will take what is mine." I felt him search my pockets.

_No._ I tried to speak but I couldn't utter the words. _It must never be used for a selfish wish! NOOOOO!_

**Prologue Two**

**India, 1678**

The prisoner stood with his hands tied in front of him, tired, beaten, and filthy but with a proud back befitting his royal Indian heritage. His captor, Lokesh, looked on haughtily from lavishly carved, gilded throne. Tall, white pillars stood like sentinels around the room. Not a whisper of a jungle breeze moved across the sheer draperies. All the prisoner could hear was the steady clinking of Lokesh's jeweled rings against the side of the golden chair. Lokesh looked down, eyes narrowed into contemptuous, triumphant slits.

The prisoner was the prince of an Indian kingdom called Mujulaain. Technically, his current title was _Prince and High Protector of the Mujulaain Empire_, but he still proffered to think of himself as just his father's son.

That Lokesh, the raja of a small neighboring kingdom called Bhreenam, had managed to kidnap the prince was not as shocking as who was sitting beside Lokesh: Yesubai, the raja's daughter and the prisoner's fiancée, and the prince's younger brother, Kishan. The captive studied all three of them but only Lokesh returned his determined gaze. Beneath his shirt, the price's stone amulet lay cool against his skin while anger surged through his body.

The prisoner spoke first, struggling to keep the betrayal out of his voice, "Why have you-my-soon-to-be-father-treated me with such . . ._ Inhospitality?_"

Nonchalant, Lokesh affixed a deliberate smile on his face." My dear prince, you have something I desire."

"_Nothing_ you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?"

Lokesh rubbed his jaw as his eyes glittered. "Plans change. It seems that your brother would like to take my daughter for _his_ bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve that goal."

The Prince turned his attention to Yesubai, who, with cheeks aflame, assumed a demure, submissive pose with her head bowed. His arranged marriage to Yesubai was supposed to have ushered in an era of peace between the two kingdoms. He had been away for the last four months overseeing military operations on the far side of the empire and had left his brother to watch over the kingdom.

_I Guess Kishan was watching a little bit more than just the kingdom._ The prisoner strode fearlessly forward, faced Lokesh, and called out. "You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike."

He widened his glance to include his brother and fiancée. "Don't you see? Your actions have freed the viper, and we are bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything."

Lokesh laughed disdainfully and spoke, "If you agree to surrender your piece of the Damon Amulet, I might be persuaded to allow you to live.

"To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride."

"I'm afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven't been clear. Your brother will have Yesubai."

The prisoner clenched his jaw, and said simply "My father's armies would destroy you if you killed me."

Lokesh laughed. "He certainly would not destroy Kishan's new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were the victim of an unfortunate accident."

He stroked his short, stippled beard and then clarified, "Of course, you understand, that even should I allow you to live, I will rule both kingdoms." Lokesh smiled. "If you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet."

Kishan leaned toward Lokesh and protested stiffly, "I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you would _not_ kill him! You were to take the amulet. That's all."

Lokesh shot out his hand as quickly as a snake and grabbed Kishan's wrist. "You should have learned by now that I _take_ whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you."

Kishan shifted in his chair but kept silent.

Lokesh continued "No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother _will_ be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and _you _will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet to me as well. This private arrangement of ours can be easily revoked, and I can have Yesubai married to a different man-a man of _my_ choosing. Perhaps an old sultan would cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Yesubai, you will learn to be submissive."

Lokesh squeezed Kishan's wrist until it cracked loudly. Kishan didn't react at all.

Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, Kishan sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved amulet piece hidden underneath his own shirt, and made eye contact with his brother. An unspoken message passed between them.

The brother would deal with each other later, but Lokesh's actions meant war, and the needs of the kingdom were a priority for both.

Obsession pumped up Lokesh's neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. Those same eyes dissected the prisoner's face, probing, assenting for weakness. Angered to the point of action, Lokesh jumped to his feet, "So be it!"

Lokesh pulled a shiny knife with a jeweled hilt from his robe and roughly yanked up the sleeve of the prisoner's now filthy, once white Jodhpuri coat. The ropes twisted on his wrists and he grunted in pain as Lokesh drew the knife across his arm. The cut was deep enough that the blood welled up. Spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor.

Lokesh tore a wooden talisman from around his neck and placed it beneath the prisoner's arm. Blood dripped from the knife onto the charm, and the engraved symbol glowed a fiery red before pulsating an unnatural white light.

The light shot toward the prince with groping fingers that pierced his chest and clawed it's way through his body. Though strong, he wasn't prepared for the pain. The captive screamed as his body suddenly became inflamed with a prickly heat and he fell to the floor.

He reached out with his hands to brace himself, but he managed only to scratch feebly on the cold, white tile of the floor. The prince watched helplessly as both Yesubai and his brother attacked Lokesh, who shoved both back viciously. Yesubai fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the dias. The prince was aware that his brother was near, overtaken by grief as the life drained from Yesubai's limp body. Then he was aware of nothing except the pain.

**AN, reposted 8/25/14**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow I didn't expect this many people to be interested. Thank you for all the support. I've got to get this rolling. I don't want to leave you all on a cliffhanger. I will keep to one chapter for every chapter in the book, though I will summarize some events. If anyone is upset over Inuyasha's betrayal, well there will be Inuyasha bashing in this story. I've never really liked him he's rude, spoiled, and selfish. Don't give me the excuse that he had a horrible childhood, he's over 200 years old and he never grew up! Besides in one episode he said he wanted both Kagome and Kikyou, that's more than enough evidence. He needed to let Kagome go instead of stringing her along. It will also be a slower romance than in the book.**

**Who is Kagome paired with? Mahahaha! Like I'm going to spoil it.**

**Chapter One**

**A new beginning**

_How Ironic_. I thought as I stood in line at the temp office. _Other people put normal jobs on their resumes, but what can I say? Demon fighting, time traveling? They would throw me in a mental ward faster than I would blink_. The events in the past had left me feeling very old and used up, like a roaring fire that was now smoldering. I looked at the world differently than I had before. _I suppose the things I saw would bring out that reaction in anyone_. Finding a summer job seemed to be a good distraction for me and this was my last summer as a high school student.

I really didn't need the money. Upon returning to the present I found Sesshoumaru and Shippou waiting for me. At first I hadn't recognized either of them. Sesshoumaru now had short dark brown hair and eyes, but he was still unnaturally tall. It was so strange to see Shippou all grown up; his scruffy red-brown hair remained with intense green eyes. _They changed so much_. I wished I could have been there with them Shippou so much seemed older and sadder now. Thankfully he seemed to come alive around my family. Mama and Souta had absolutely adored Shippou and had played games together for several hours, although it had taken some time for Jii-chan to stop waving talismans around. _Well I guess anyone would be scared of Sesshoumaru, he can be so intimidating_. I mused silently.

Turns out they were both very successful business men with prestige and holdings worldwide. Most other demons had retreated to the _Makai_ and other realms far from human eyes. Shippou and Sesshoumaru had continued my training, and I was now on a level that couldn't be compared to humans. I really didn't see the point anymore, but they always said it was best to be prepared.

The sly old dog had even offered to pay for my collage, and hired several tutors to help me catch up in school. He had also added several other private studies more related to demons and magic. Sesshoumaru had also arranged for private music lessons from a well-known flute player

"Next" said the pudgy women in the office jolting me out of my thoughts. She asked me simple questions such as my age and parentage, they were answered easily enough. But then she asked

"How are you with animals, can you handle tigers?" Before launching into an explanation about the Maurizio circus. "Your main job will to be taking care of animals, and feeding a tiger."

I smiled as I relied "I'm used to wild animals, I've never dealt with tigers before but I'm sure I can handle it."

"Good, the circus has rented Misaki stadium for their stay in Tokyo, you will have to stay in the dorms provide for the duration of your employment: is that acceptable?"

"Yes, ma'am" I replied with a formal air I had learned from Sesshoumaru. _She is really rude_. The women then handed me a flyer and told me to arrive promptly at six the next morning.

**NEEDED:**

**A TEMPORARY WORKER FOR TWO WEEKS**

**DUTIES INCLUDE: TICKET SALES, ANIMAL CARE, AND CLEAN UP AFTER PREFORMANCES**

Note: Because the tiger, horses, dogs, and other animals

need to be cared for 24/7, room and board are provided.

"A circus eh? I hope I won't have to dress up as a clown." The women however did not seem to appreciate my humor and waved me away. _My life is truly ironic isn't it, kami-sama?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked home I turned to the familiar cry of "Higurashi!" as Hojo-kun ran up.

"Hello Hojo-kun" I replied holding back a frown. _Why is he always so hung up on me? For the past two years he's never stopped._

"Are you free this Sunday? I got some promotional tickets to the Beika art museum! Want to go together?"

"No, I'm sorry Hojo-kun but I have to work." I replied hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Really? Are you going to be okay? How are you feeling?

I held back a sigh "I'll be fine Hojo-kun, I'm just going to take care of some animals" _How can he believe all the ridiculous lies Jii-chan told about my health. His family owns a pharmacy, and he wants to be a doctor._

"That's a very wonderful of Higurashi" _Really? I've completely become a Yamato Nadesko in his mind._ I still tried to be as polite as possible as Hojo-kun walked me home. _I really can't remember what he said._

I pulled back the screen door and shouted "I'm back" as I took off my shoes and went to the kitchen. The smell of Mama's cooking immediately brightened my mood.

"Welcome back Kagome" Mama called out warmly as she made her way over to me. "How did it go?"

"Quite well actually, I start working at Circus Maurizio tomorrow morning. But since it's a Misaki stadium on the other side of Tokyo, and I have to care for animals I'll have to stay in the provided housing."

"This will be a very good experience for you Kagome, but don't Shippou-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama want you to work for them?"

"Yes they do, but only after I've gone through collage. Apparently right now I can't work with them; at least that's what they said."

Mama smiled gently and pulled me into a gentle hug. "You'll be fine I know it" Mama wasn't aware, but her aura rose up to surround me. _Almost like a warm blanket. Mama is comforting me without even knowing._ I tried to hold together the façade of "fine" in front of other people. I didn't want to worry anyone. Shippou and Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only ones who noticed, but then again they were the only ones who knew the truth. _So for everyone else, I'll smile even if it's like squeezing water from sand._

Several hours later I reached into my closet and pulled out my old, hideous, yellow backpack. It had been through so much with me, I considered it a good luck charm more than anything else. It was every bit as valuable to be as Himiko that was boxed up on my dresser turned around when I heard my door open.

Souta walked in and asked "Mama says you got a live-in job?" _Oh dear, he wants an explanation._ After my return to the present Souta somehow knew something was wrong. He didn't like being separated from me for long, or not knowing what I was doing. _But, it's nice to know that he cares so much, and I really don't mind._

"Yes, at Misaki stadium on the other side of town"

"What kind of job?" he asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

I smiled knowing he would like it. "It's at the circus, I'll be feeding animals and cleaning, somewhat dull eh?"

"No, that sounds so exiting! Think Mama will take me to see you there?" _I can see the sparkles in his eyes, is he really that happy about a circus?_

"Maybe, if you behave yourself and stop playing games so much. Now go on, I have to pack and wake up early tomorrow."

Souta perked up at my words. "Keep out of trouble one-chan"

"Really Souta? We both know that trouble finds me. He left and went downstairs. _No doubt to ask Mama about going to the circus._

I continued to pack adding in several outfits, cellphone, Sesshoumau's books, and my flute. Sesshoumaru would murder me if I fell behind in my studies, even if it was summer. Out of habit I almost added a short knife. I replaced it on my dresser and turned towards Himiko resting on my dresser. _This is fine. I can't keep living in the past. I have to move on._

I normally wake at dawn due to my training but tomorrow dawn wouldn't be early enough to catch the train. I set my somewhat beat up alarm clock to four-thirty, and crawled into bed.

**So how was it? Too long too short too much exposition? I hope that I am displaying Kagome properly. She is going to be a very different protagonist from Kelsey. Virtual cookies to anyone who got the references. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Tiger's curse to Colleen Houck. I still own nothing; I'm a high school student so really I have no money for lawsuits. On another note for anyone who does not know a Yamato Nadesko is an ideal woman, short of like the perfect house wife in the US.**

**Next time, Kagome meets Ren!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back! 300+ views? I'm so happy. This chapter was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to type. I had to force myself to stop typing before I collapsed. I'm never doing this long a chapter again. Anyone who does long chapters pat yourself on the back and make sure you get some kind of reward. Seriously you all deserve it. As I said before I will take liberties with certain things, these events will be popping up often over the next few chapters. Did no one get the references last chapter? I kind of want to stick more in. There are also many more characters that need to be touched upon from Inuyasha. Thank you so much for all the views, messages, favs., and reviews they mean the world to me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Should I be surprised?**

The next morning I woke up even earlier than usual. Sitting at my dresser I brushed out my hip-length raven hair. My eyes had lost their once round and innocent appearance, and were now much more somber. Between my hair and eyes l looked more like Kikyou than ever. However were two differences I was proud of. Wavy raven colored haired differed from Kikyou's straight brown, and eyes that had a tendency to change colors, from blues, greys, to browns and green. Today there seemed to be a warm grey matching my mood for the moment.

I gently gathered my long hair into a bun and secured it with a lily pin and several clips. The lily pin had been a farewell gift from Rin-chan, though I suspected Sango-chan had helped. I picked out a dull pink t-shirt and green capri cargo pants to wear. I strapped a bracer on my right ankle, grabbed my ugly backpack and headed downstairs.

"Take care Kagome." Mama said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will, but I have to hurry otherwise I won't make the train!" Mama pecked me on the peck as I grabbed the bagel and water bottle she held out.

I was just heading towards the stairs when I heard "Demon be gone!" I quickly ran over towards the voice. I hoped Jii-chan wasn't attempting to exorcise another person. To my relief it wasn't human, it seemed to be a stray dog. "Jii-chan what are you doing?" I said tiredly _Jii-chan is getting too old._

"Ahh Kagome" he quickly changed his attention to me. "This dog was attacking Buyo, so I exorcised him. On the way too your new job? You kids really don't have any respect these days. But don't worry I will protect this shrine!" Jii-chan began to laugh manically. _It's kind of scary how quickly his mood can change. And honestly Souta would do a better job protecting the shrine than Jii-chan would. _I smiled helplessly and ran before he could get into another cultural speech. It's wasn't that I disliked them just it was just that well, I had grown up with them and I was already running late enough.

Luckily it was early enough that there wasn't a crowd to get on the early train. I ate the bagel in silence as I texted Shippou, he was usually up pretty early, and there were times when I didn't think he slept at all. He was older than me but I still saw him as a son and obsessed over him sometimes. I hoped to some extent to make up for the time lost between us.

In fact getting a job to keep me occupied over the summer had been Shippou's idea, and I was thankful for it. _Although just what kind of job is taking care of a tiger? Shouldn't they have a professional trainer, they can't be that shorthanded if they managed to rent Misaki stadium. Well it can't be any more dangerous than the past, so I should be fine._

Misaki stadium was slightly larger than what I imagined it to be. The interior was a somewhat modern style with posters hanging everywhere. Circus Marurizio had rented out the stadium for several weeks during the off-season. I sported a large man inside the lobby and asked politely "Excuse me. I'm supposed to report here for a temp job, can you direct me?"

He grunted something I couldn't quite hear and waved me towards a hallway on the right before continuing on his way. "Um thanks" _Really the nerve of people these days. _They have absolutely no respect for others_ .Oh no, it seems Sesshoumaru's manners have rubbed off._

I continued down the hallway he had indicated until I found a door marked "Ringmaster" I placed my feet confidently and knocked on the door.

"Juz ez minute!" came a broken Japanese reply through the door.

_Kami-sama his outfit is a mix between flashy and old class. _The coat he was wearing was almost gaudy, and not in a good way. I quickly pulled myself together and gave a stiff formal bow.

"Good morning sir, I'm Higurashi, Kagome your new temp for the next two weeks."

"Ah oui temporary employee, you like our Circus no? It es very _Manifique!_ The man announced with a flourish. "My namae es Marurizio, I own and manage the circus. You will work undar Mister Matt for today and help him care for our animals." With that he exited the doorway and gestured for me to follow him.

We walked until he saw a small girl with blond hair a few years younger than me. "Cathleen will you show this _giovane donna_ to Matt and _informare_ him I _desideri _for he and Kagome to work together." As Marurizio-san left I silently observed Cathleen-san. She was small even for a girl her age, short blond hair, wide innocent eyes, and a seemingly flexible body type.

"Welcome to the big- well there's no top this time, just a roof." I smiled gently at the girl's attempt to start a conversation. "You'll be sharing a room with me, I hope you don't mind" Cathleen-san began to chatter as she showed me to our room. It was small and had two cots separated by a dark curtain. I set my yellow backpack under the cot and then followed Cathleen-san around until we came across a boy about her age. _This one has light brown short hair with eyes of the same color; he almost resembles Hojo-kun._ I mused.

Cathleen-san steeped over to him seeming slightly nervous. "Hey Matt." I took a quick glance at her seeing her blush. _How adorable_. "Matt this is Kagome, Marurizio wants her to work with you today." Cathleen said while smiling and tugging on the ends of her hair. It seemed like Cathleen-san had a crush on Matt-san. _ I should try to help her become more confident with her feelings_. I had only known her for a short time but I already liked her. As Cathleen-san left Matt-san spoke.

"So Kagome you're going to be my assistant? Dad usually has one, but I never have. Many of the other part-timers are busy working with other people. It's nice to finally have my own assistant."

"It must be a fun job to work with animals." I replied

"Yeah." he smiled "Well we need to get to work." The next few hours were spent hauling and unpacking boxes, by the end Matt-san was tired and panting but I wasn't breaking a sweat. He guided me back to Cathleen-san to pick out a costume for the show.

"Kagome you'll look so pretty in this one!" Cathleen-san held up a silvery dress and green sash. I quickly examined the dress and came across a problem. _The back's open, I can't wear this without anything else. _Thinking fast I found a large barouche to secure the sash on my shoulders and cover my back.

When Cathleen-san asked why I relied "sorry Cathleen-san, but for some reasons I can't show my back."

"Ahh, Are they religious? I mean its okay we have a lot of different religions in the troupe."

"I was raised on a shrine" I didn't want to lie, but I really didn't want Cathleen-san or anybody else to see my back.

She giggled "Well you still look gorgeous, and l love you hair half up!" _I'm glad you enjoy it this dress and heels are going to be a major pain later._ She guided me to the ticket stand then left to get ready for the show.

Normal groups can in and bought tickets, however after about 20 minutes a large group of children cam rushing in. They were pushing and pulling at each other to reach me, all of them seemed to be about 9 years old. _Oh dear, how am I going to deal with this?_ Several women made their way over towards me they appeared to be the lazy chaperons who couldn't even keep the kids calm.

"How will you be paying today ma'am all together or in smaller groups? I spoke politely trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"No" one of them responded. "We decided to let each child buy their own ticket." They all had the nerve actually look smug. _They have no idea how easy it is to solve this problem. Just what are they thinking? _I smiled widely and yelled "Everyone get in line! Any pushing or cutting and you won't get a ticket!" The kids seemed to understand I was serious and rushed to get into a straight line. I took a quick glance at the chaperons. _Should I be sorry for that? I did just show them all up. But if I had let them be something bad probably would have happened. A lot of excited kids in a small space, problems are bound to arise._ I couldn't believe it, but the chaperons had the nerve to look disappointed. After the children left I was supposed to stay about 15 more minutes until I could go in and find Matt-san.

I closed up the shutters and found Matt-san readying a concession stand above the seats. The showed had already been going for a few minutes. I observed magic acts, clowns, horses, and even a very instrumental slow acrobatic show. Each person wore a brightly colored costume, and I could tell by their aura that nearly everyone both performers, and spectators were enjoying themselves. _Even the children are in a shocked silence, guess they found there is more than just animals to like at the circus._

"Intermission is coming up in a minute help me out will ya?" Matt-san lead me over to a large built in stall that had different kinds of food and gifts stocked. Matt-san took care of the balloons while I rushed about getting what people ordered. Many of the kids from before bought glow-swords and shields, a few of the girls bought hats or wands. After intermission was over and the guests returned to their seats Matt-san leaned over and said "Don't worry, the worst is over now"

The second half, though I found it hardly possible was even better than the first. The second set of acrobats was the more traditional type, and I could see Cathleen-san among them. Her part was neither dangerous nor all that difficult, but she did it with a beauty and elegance that set her apart from the other performers. I glanced to the side and saw Matt-san's eyes fixed on her. _It would seem the feelings are mutual. I'll definitely have to help the two of them later._ _Far too many people go around oblivious to everything._

"Release the _Tigre_!" came Marurizio-san's sudden shout. _I must have zoned out for a while again._ What appeared through the gates was unlike any tiger I had ever seen before. Other tigers I had seen in zoos seemed content. But I could practically feel this one's loneness and boredom. It was a proud and majestic white tiger not something to be kept as a pet.

"That's my father down in the ring" Matt-san intoned next to me. Even I could tell the tiger was very well trained. It would roar, jump and do other tricks upon command. Matt-san's father led the tiger from stool to stool through flaming rings. The show soon came to the climax when the tiger opened it's jaws impossibly wide and allowed Matt-san's father to put his head in it's mouth. The audience including myself applauded wildly.

As the tiger left I felt something prick my senses. I tightened my guard in preparation for an attack, and cursed myself both for the lack of a weapon and the shoes. It never came, Matt-san oblivious to my dilemma asked "Ready for the real work?"

"Sure" I responded shaking my head and trying to ignore the feeling. It hadn't been dangerous or demonic; it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. _It could almost be described as primal, but at the same time it felt too sad and empty._

I spent the next few hours cleaning the seats and stands with Matt-san, after I stepped out of my shoes. "Okay, it's almost time for dinner. You should stop by your room to change. Thanks for the good job today. Honestly most of the people we get through here are complete slackers"

"Thanks for taking care of me today." I gave the traditional reply, but Matt-san didn't seem to understand.

"It's alright don't worry about it."

About an hour later feeling refreshed Cathleen-san and I made our way to a small staff room were dinner had been set up. The tables were piled with pizza, cheap sushi palters, bento boxes, take-out dishes, sweets, bead, and several Italian pastas. On the ends of the tables were large blue coolers. Matt-san, Cathleen-san and I sat in a small group as we were the youngest present.

"We can't start eating until Mr. Marurizio comes in" Cathleen-san told me. Sure enough when everyone was seated he sauntered in.

"Eh most _manifique _job done, especially to our new members." And with that he sat down as well to eat.

"Tomorrow you'll have to help dad with the animals." Matt-san told me while he ate his pizza. Cathleen-san and I unlike the others ate a modest meal. We returned to our room, soon enough I was diving under the covers and into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke early and went to find Matt-san's dad. Davis-san as he asked to be called was an older version of his son. _Is there some sort of cloning method I don't know about? First it was the two Hojo-kuns, now it's a father and son._

Davis-san showed me how to take care of the various animals the circus owned. The horses and small monkeys were simple enough, but the dogs gave me a bit of trouble. They kept jumping, running, and getting the leashes tangled while on their walk. _Now I remember why I prefer cats, Buyo never did anything like this._

Davis-san seems to enjoy talking about their tiger during the walk. "We were very luck purchasing Dhiren. He's much more docile than most tiger; to be honest he seems bored with me most of the time."

"Really? And that's unusual for tigers?" I questioned.

"Yes, even more so because Dhiren is a Bengal tiger. Bengal tigers are known to be more viscous than their Siberian cousins. Contrary to what most people believe white tigers don't come from Siberia. Come on I want to show you something." We soon retuned the dogs to their kennels and Davis-san led me over to a new room.

_There's nothing surprising about a tiger, even a lonely white one. So what is this feeling? Am I nervous, or is something else? What am I thinking NOTHING should surprise me anymore._

I entered the room and once again saw the majestic tiger. "Kagome this is Dhiren." But I could not hear Davis-san's voice. All I could think was.

_Just what is that tiger?_

**Okay I lied (hides behind wall) But you knew I would so ha. This chapter was a bit long and delayed. Is it strange I wrote chapter 4 before I finished typing this one? Next chapter will be up faster I promise, it's a holiday weekend I have the time to work. After that I don't know but I will keep updating as fast as I can. Yes I made the circus bigger than in the book. How else would they be able to afford going to Tokyo? As for the stadium think indoor college. I attended my first circus at one like it**

**To everyone who reviewed, fav. , viewed, or followed you have my deepest thanks. It's nice to know that it's not a complete waste of time to type all this and it's not junk.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well I did promise to post faster, and I'm already starting on the next chapter. Chapters may come out faster over the summer. I own nothing not Inuyasha, Tiger's curse, and not any of the songs mentioned. I'll also try to start another crossover during the summer hints can be found in this story; Kagome's going to be the star of course.**

**Chapter 3**

**A second fateful encounter**

Our eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. I could feel the strange aura coming from the tiger. It's bright blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. _This tiger can't be normal._ I quickly pulled myself together._ I will not show weakness before a possible threat. _However the tiger seemed to lose interest and turned away and lay down on a pile of hay.

The worst part was I couldn't tell what it was. The aura I felt was unlike anything I had encountered human or demon. I was completely stumped; I gently reached out to test it. _It's not reacting at all; does it not feel me probing?_

I was quickly called out of my thoughts as Davis-san showed me how to prepare and feed the tiger. "Davis-san is this tiger male or female?" I asked curious for once.

A deep rumble almost indignant came from within the cage. "What are you growling at me for?" I responded knowing it could probably understand me.

Davis-san laughed "you've offended him; he can be very sensitive you know. I'll give you an exclusive show just wait a minute." Davis-san grabbed a whip and went into the cage.

I could easily see why people were captivated by this tiger. Even though his aura unnerved me, I could appreciate the beauty and grace of a predator. As the routine continued I slowly relaxed. There were several times when Dhiren could have taken advantage of Davis-san, but he did not. Rather he seemed to move out of Davis-san's way before instructed. I even saw Davis-san step on his tail, Dhiren merely growled lightly and moved his tail out of the way. The tiger was unsettling, but he seemed to be relatively harmless.

By the time Davis-san was done he was sweating and exhausted. I didn't know why but I felt a sort of kinship to this tiger. Maybe it was because we were both things that didn't exactly qualify as normal, or it was something else altogether.

"Davis-san does Dhiren like music? I practice a lot on my flute, would it be okay for me to come in here sometimes?

"It should be okay." He considered. "But be sure to keep away from the cage okay? I'd hate to lose such a good assistant." He joked.

I smiled warmly. Although I had only been at Maurizio circus for a short time, there were already several people I was fond of. _As for this tiger, he seems far too lonely a feeling I know all too well._ I knew I really shouldn't but I felt compelled to help him. _Really I'm acting just like I did back __**then.**_

After the show was done later that day I grabbed my flute and headed to Dhiren's cage. He eyed me warily as I approached him. "Don't make that face. I thought you could use some company. Do you like music? I'm pretty good. You wouldn't mind if I called you Ren would you?" Gods above I was rambling. _How long has it been since I've rambled?_ Ren's only response was to watch me closely. But then he nodded as if to give me permission to continue. _Well, that's probably the best I'm going to get._ I began to play a slow and light song called "Sakura" by Shakuhachi-sama.

Half-way though the song Davis-san walked in. "Wow, you're' pretty good Kagome. If you play like that Mr. Maurizio might give you a solo during the first acrobatic movement." I could tell he was joking but the compliment was serious and it made me smile.

"I'm a little old to want to run off and join the circus, although I will consider it."

Davis-san began to laugh loudly. "And here I though you didn't have a sense of humor, guess you proved me wrong."

Changing subjects I gestured to Ren and asked "Doesn't he get lonely? Couldn't you find him a companion or something?"

"Not for this one. We tried several times breeding and introducing him to other tigers but he just won't have it. He stops eating whenever we try."

"Hnmm" _As I though he is alone._ I tried once again to brush my own aura against his, but once again it didn't seem like Ren could even feel it. If he did feel it and was pretending then his own aura would have tensed slightly. I resolved to call Shippou later and ask him about other beings. Nothing about Ren was adding up, including my reactions.

Later that night I returned to Ren's cage bringing _**Beowulf**_ with me. It was one of the many books Sesshoumaru expected me to read. I settled down on a pile of hay and spoke to Ren "I hope you like this it's called _**Beowulf**_, it's a story about a warrior fighting a monster terrorizing a village. My guardian demands that I read it. I hope you don't mind an Old Norse epic." I spent a good hour reading to Ren before promising to return again to continue reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From then on I spent all my available time with Ren. If I wasn't working or talking to Matt-san or Cathleen-san I could be found with Ren. He seemed to enjoy my company and would often watch me while I played or read to him. I gradually began to be able to tell his moods through his aura. I could even tell that Ren wasn't as lonely as before. Even as busy as I was though I managed to get in phone calls to my family and one to Shippou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really? That is odd." Shippou responded. "He could be a sacred beast though."

"Sacred beast?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they serve as guardians for lesser gods or spirits. Lately many have been captured for their unusual properties."

"Poor Ren, no wonder he always is so sad and lonely"

"If he wanted to free himself he could Kagome, just keep him company for now. I'm sure that he's very happy, and if he's not I'll come and give him a piece of my mind. You make a lot of people happy, you know that don't you? Kagome?"

"Thank you Shippou. I probably needed to hear that." I could feel his infections smile from across the line._ Thank you Shippou-chan, I love you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about a week of working at circus Maurizio something very strange happened during the show. Matt-san and I were tending the stands as usual when Ren came out. _Something's wrong Ren's aura is far too agitated. _Ren began to pace about the ring, even several whip cracks from Davis-san wouldn't bring him to attention.

Ren suddenly looked up at me through the crowd. My powers automatically reached out to try to comfort him. I could feel the weight of his gaze as he seemed to calm down. We stared at each other until Matt-san spoke breaking the connection.

"That's really strange. I've never seen Dhiren act like that before."

"I wonder what was wrong. Ren seemed so agitated." I sighed

"The two of you have become that close? Well either way I hope it doesn't happen again the act could have been ruined." Matt-san seemed genuinely concerned.

After I finished work I found Ren pacing in his cage. "What's wrong with you today? I've' never seen you so restless." Ren gave a small growl in reply and sat down on the usual pile of hay closest to me. "Oh well I brought my flute today, hopefully you can relax a little."

I played long past the normal time I usually stayed. Pulling out many different types of songs from different composers. I didn't stop until I was certain that Ren was in a much better mood. I set down my flute and walked over to the cage. I gently placed my hand on Ren's extended paw and began to pet it. From my peripheral vision I saw movement, and quickly tried to pull back my hand. _Too late._ Ren had already begun to lick my entire arm, coating it in tiger saliva.

"Really Ren? I didn't want a tiger to lick me tonight." I knew he wouldn't have hurt me, but I still didn't want my hand drenched. After being pretty much bathed in demon blood before I liked to stay clean. Re-adjusting my position I began to rub his ears and head. Ren was soon purring under my touch. With one final pat I whispered "You should be free."


	5. Chapter 4

**Nearly 700 views? Wow I never thought when I started this story that it would be this popular. Thank you to everyone who read, fav, followed, or reviewed my story. Yes I replaced Romeo and Juliet, I probably won't mention it that much if at all. My favorite Shakespeare play is the Merchant of Venice. I never realled cared for Romeo I always thought he was somewhat of a stalker. Yes I know blasphemy, but that's my opinion and I'm sticken too it.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Mysterious Visitor**

Two days later I found a man wearing a formal suit in front of Ren's cage. He seemed to be in his fifties and his white hair was neatly trimmed. The suit he wore resembled one of Sesshoumau's both in design and in class. His skin and hands had me worried for a minute, as they were not those typically found on business men. Darkly tanned skin proved he worked, further supported by large calloused hands.

"Good morning. Is there something I can do for you sir?" I called out.

"Ah hello. You must be Kagome-san. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kadam Anik." He clasped his hands together and gave a small bow.

Out of habit I found myself bowing back. _He's well versed in Japanese traditions._ "If you're looking for Maurizio-san he is currently in his room."

"Thank you Kagome-san. I must see him immediately." Turning Kadam-san walked past me and closed the door on his way out.

I began to prepare Ren's breakfast as usual. "What do you suppose he wants Ren?" Yet again Ren only gave a _Hrumph_ in reply. "Okay keep your secrets, I'll be back later I have to get my own breakfast."

I walked toward the main lounge and noticed an abnormally large amount of people gathered. I walked through the crowd until I found Matt-san and Cathleen-san. "What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not sure dad, Mr. Maurizio and some other man are having a meeting, and it seems serious." Matt-san answered. Soon enough Maurizio-san, Davis-san, and Kadam-san emerged from the ringmaster's room.

"_Silencito _my friends sit. Sit!" Maurizio-san commanded smiling. "This man, Mr. Kadam, has made me the most happy of men. He has made an offer to purchase our most beloved _tigre_, Dhiren." There was an audible gasp in the room; some people actually dropped what they were holding.

Maurizio-san continued "Now _silencio amici miei._ Let me finish! He wishes to take our _tigre_ back to India's Ranthambore national park, a great _tigre_ reserve! Mr. Kadam's _denaro_ will provide our troupe for two years. Mr. Davis is in _d'accordo_ with me and feels the _tigre_ will be happier there." Next to him Davis-san nodded solemly. "Our show will finish this week, then the _tigre_ will go with Mr. Kadam by airplane, to India, while we move on to Osaka. Dhiren will stay until our _grandioso finale _next Saturday!" he concluded.

People began to talk excitedly as the three men left. It seemed they were happy to have their next two years of travel paid for, I was happy as well but for a different reason. _I'll miss Ren but at least he'll be back where he belongs. _We would have been parted anyways, this made me somewhat gloomy. I vastly enjoyed spending time with Ren. _Well I'll make the most of what we have left._

I returned to my room to get my flute for some time with Ren. "So Ren I bet you're really happy, a big tiger reserve in India. I'm sure you'll be happy there. Try to make some friends okay big guy?"

"_Harrumph_" I guessed Ren was laughing at me

I heard a small sound and turned around as Kadam-san entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you seem to have . . . affection for this tiger, am I right?"

"Yes" I answered slowly unsure of what he wanted. "I've only known Ren a short time but I consider him my friend." _He probably thinks I'm crazy calling Ren my friend. _"What about you Kadam-san, do you rescue tigers professionally?" I asked somewhat curious.

"No, my main job is to manage a large estate in India. My employer is the one who made the offer to Maurizio-san" He sat down across from me on one of the stools.

"So you're from India?" I asked.

"Yes, I was born and raised there many years ago. Although now my duties take me all over the world."

"So why is your employer so interested in Ren?" _Why does this man unnerve me? He __**seems**__ like a kind old man, but something's off. I just don't know what._

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he asked "Have you heard the story of Prince Dhiren?"

"No, I'm familiar with many Japanese and western tales but nothing from India."

"Your tiger's name _Dhiren_, means "Strong one" in my language." He gazed at me thoughtfully._ Why did he call Ren my tiger? Just what is he trying to tell me?_ "A famous prince carried the name with quite an interesting history."

I raised my eyebrow slightly unknowingly mimicking Shippou as I smiled. "Can you recall it?"

It seemed he had been waiting for my question. "I can. Long ago there was a powerful king of India who had two sons. The elder was named Dhiren. They received the best education and military training, their mother taught them to love the land and it's people. She would often take the boys in disguise to play among under privileged children. Their father, the king taught them how to rule the kingdom."

"Dhiren particularly grew up to become a brave, fearless, and a sensible administrator. He was a man of contradictions a renowned warrior and a skilled poet. His brother Kishan, was also brave, strong, and clever. He loved Dhiren but at times he felt a piercing stab of jealousy. It was natural for him to feel this way. Dhiren was the future king and nothing could change this fact."

"Dhiren was a rare combination of charm, modesty, intelligence, personality, and an outstanding politician. The people looked forward to peaceful years under Dhiren's rule. And so it came that the king arranged a marriage between Dhiren and the princess of a small kingdom. Yesubai was her name; she had dark silken hair and eyes that shown like jewels, and few were her equal."

"Dhiren and the people rejoiced for this meant a new era of peace and prosperity. However Dhiren soon left on a military campaign leaving his brother charged protecting the kingdom. Kishan spent time with Yesubai and soon they fell in love."

Ren snorted loudly and thumped his tail against the bars as if to protest. "Enough Ren, let him finish the story." I scolded. _But I can guess how the story will end._

Kadam-san continued. "He betrayed Dhiren to have the women he loved. He made a pact with an evil man who captured Dhiren on his way home. They paraded him through the streets until he was beaten and bloody. He was tortured, mutilated, his eyes plucked out, hair shaven, and eventually his body was torn to shreds and thrown into the river."

I eyed Kadam-san evenly and replied. "That is cruelty on an unneeded level." This was not a story to tell just anybody. On top of that how he told the story, it was well odd.

Kadam-san began again, "A great sorrow spread across the land. Some say that the people tried to recover his body from the river to give him a proper funeral. Others say his body was never found. Kishan ran away in shame, Yesubai took her own life, and their parents passed of grief soon after. The empire was thrown into chaos, and the evil man eventually won the throne but only after 50 years of war and bloodshed."

"Did he love her?"

"Of whom are you speaking?" Kadam-san seemed curious.

"Did Dhiren love Yesubai?"

"I don't know, arranged marriages were a custom during those days" I could tell he was confused over my question so I decided to clarify for him.

"It's better that way." I nodded. "Almost everyone in your story is pitiful in some way, the betrayed and those who betrayed." I sighed remembering. "So Ren is named after that prince?"

Kadam-san smiled. "It would seem so."

"Hear that Ren? You're so lucky you have a good strong name, unlike mine. But Kadam-san that still doesn't explain your employer's interest. "I could tell Kadam-san was surprised by abrupt change in subjects. _Too many things aren't adding up._

"My employer feels at fault for this tiger's capture. We have watched him for many years. Now my employer is finally in a position to make amends."

"That's very generous of him Kadam-san."

He paused considering "Pardon me Kagome-san but why is that?"

I paused trying to find the best way to voice my feeling, people were both very different and very much the same. "Most people wouldn't care about one tiger. They also might not try to repair their mistakes. I'm sure your employer is a good person."

Kadam-san bowed his head in appreciation, hesitated then quired "Kagome-san I hope it's not too forward of me to ask, but I am in need of someone to accompany the tiger on his journey. I have already asked Davis-san if he could accompany Dhiren, but he must remain with the circus."

He leaned forward on the stool and stared somberly. "I would like to offer you this position, would you be interested? The tiger is already accustomed to you and I can pay a good wage. Davis-san suggested you as your employment here is almost at an end. The entire trip will take about a week, but I can pay you for the entire summer. I know that doing this for me will take you away from your home and delay your search for a new position elsewhere, so you will be compensated."

"You don't need to compensate me; a friend suggested that I get a job to help pass the time." I argued with a wave of my hand. I really didn't like it when people flashed a lot of money at me. From Sesshoumaru's lessons I learned it was a red flag. "I do have a passport though, what else would I need to do?"

Kadam-san's gaze turned curious. _Probably surprised I would turn down money or maybe that I'm only working because Shippou suggested it._ "I can of course arrange all the preliminaries for the trip. The three of us would fly to Mumbai, what you might still call Bombay. I would stay in town on business but I will hire loaders, and drivers to accompany you on the journey to the reserve. Your primary responsibility will to be to care for Ren, feed him and see to his comfort."

"And then . . .?" I questioned.

"You would stay at the reserve for several days to ensure that Ren is adjusting to his new home. I would purchase a ticket from Jaipur, so that you will be able to ride the Jaipur tour bus that goes from the airport to the reserve, then fly to Mumbai and home from there making your return trip shorter."

"So about a week total?" Souta and Shippou probably aren't going to like this.

He replied "You can choose to stay fly home immediately or stay on vacation a few days in India before you go home. Rest assured, I would provide for your travel as well as any necessary accommodations along the way."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's a very generous offer Kadam-san." _Too generous. This is not a business proposal he's practically begging me to come. I'll have to be very careful._ "I'll have to talk to my family and guardian, then I'll let you know." I sighed. _Sesshoumaru's going to have my hide for this._

"The sooner you can give me an answer the sooner I can make arrangements. Maurizio-san has my contact information and I'll be around the circus for the rest of the afternoon to finalize the paperwork."

"I'll try to let you know as soon as possible." I bowed my head and left the room to get my cell phone. His story had far too many flaws; I was raised on a shrine and had listened for the most part to Jii-chan's stories. Despite my doubts about Kadam-san I was seriously considering his proposal. I knew he was lying to an extent but I could also sense that he had no ill intentions. _Well there goes my boring summer._

**Well that's done hopefully I'll have another chapter posted by Monday. Let me explain how I write this story. I spend all my free time in school writing in a journal, then when I get home I re-type what I've written into a chapter. That's why the process can take some time. By I really think Kagome would not buy Mr. Kadam's story. When I was reading it for the first time it practically dripped suspicious. If you can't tell or don't remember go back and read the section again and pay attention to his word choice, rather than the idea.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay I made my deadline, it was close though. I had a ton of homework and a watercolor painting to finish. Urgg I hate the end of the year, teachers always pile on homework and pointless projects. Thank you everyone for all the support, if you have suggestions or criticism please post a comment. I can't improve the story without outside opinions.**

**Chapter 5**

**Departure and Arrival**

"So this man offered you a job going India?"

"Yes, Mama. I think it might be better if you were to meet him. Souta wanted to come to the circus. Why don't you come this afternoon?" I suggested.

"That seems like a good idea dear, although you know how Souta is, he doesn't want to be separated from you." Mama spoke, concerned.

"I know Mama, I know. I still have to call Shippou. I'll see you tonight." I sighed.

"Okay Kagome. Give Shippou-chan my regards." Mama sounded happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome are you serious?" Shippou said incredulously.

"Perfectly Shippou. You were the one who suggested getting a job to pass the summer in the first place." I responded.

"I meant something simple and in Japan. Not another country with a man I don't know and can't meet." It was true, Shippou was currently in America for business. "Even you have your suspicions. Are you sure that you can even trust him?"

"Kadam-san doesn't have any bad intentions."

There was a heavy pause from the other end of the phone. "Kagome don't avoid the question."

I sighed unsure of how to voice my feelings. "I won't say trust, but I do like him. I also want to spend more time with Ren."

"The whole thing sounds so fishy." Shippou replied.

"All the more reason for me to go." I reasoned. Something worse might happen if I didn't go, I just had that sort of feeling. "Shippou I know you're worried, but I'm much stronger than I was back them."

"That's not it; you've come a long way Kagome. I just …" Shippou paused abruptly. "I just worry about you. You've always been a magnet for trouble."

"Shippou I can't keep running away from things for the rest of my life. Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he said irritated.

"Hehee" I joked. "I already know. Don't worry I'll be fine it's just for one week. Besides if something goes wrong you're just a phone call away."

"And just what are you going to tell him?"

"Sesshoumaru? Well since he's in America with you could you tell him?" I paused waiting for Shippou's reaction.

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind? He'll kill me!" Shippou shouted into the other end of the phone line.

"Just what do you think he'll do to me if I ask? I actually want to go Shippou, that's more than I've wanted in a while."

"Well go then, it seems I can't stop you." He tried to sound irritated but I could tell he was happy that I had decided to do something on my own. He'd been trying to get me interested in various things since my return.

"Thanks Shippou, I'll be sure to get you something special while I'm in India."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked back to Ren's cage hoping to find Kadam-san and inform him of my decision. He was before the cage speaking softly to Ren. _Does he know about Ren? Well that would explain his mysterious employer's interest. _I called out to him.

"Kadam-san tonight my family is coming to the circus, they would like to meet with you."

"Wonderful! I would be pleased to meet you family." Kadam-san didn't comment on his chat with Ren or even ask if I heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mama and Souta came early to the show. Mama had thought it best if Jii-chan remained at the Shrine._ Who knows what he would do at a circus._ Kadam-san was polite and charming easily assuring my family that I would be in contact the whole time. He easily won over Mama, Souta though didn't like it.

"Onee-chan I don't want you to go. A part time job is one thing, but why do have to go all the way to India?" He blurted out as soon as we were alone.

"It's just for a week." I assured him.

"You're always like this. Why do you always leave? I don't want you to go!" Souta was practically in tears.

"Souta" I whispered struck by the pure emotion behind his voice._ Am I always causing him pain? There has to be somting I can do to make this better._ "Do you hate me, for always leaving? If I could Souta I would rewrite the past so that I never fell through the well. But that made me the person I am today. I'll miss you terribly Souta. But as I am now I don't want to leave Ren like this." I told him trying to convey all my feelings.

"Why are you doing this for a **Tiger**?" He asked me.

"Ren's no ordinary tiger, Souta. I don't know what exactly he is, but he's similar to me. And you also have to understand he's all alone, he deserves more than life in a cage."

"So he's a Demon then?" Souta questioned.

"No, but he needs my help. I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Souta, after this is over how about we travel around Japan for a bit?"

"Really?" Souta said excitedly.

"Yeah it's summer after all, and it'll be a good chance to train you a little bit."

"You mean you'll train me? I can be strong like you? I want to wield a sword too!" Souta's age and excitement was painfully obvious.

"If you stop playing games so much." I joked with him.

"Onee-chan you meanie." He whined.

"Come on kid, I've still got to talk to Kadam-san."

"Okay I'm going to talk to some of the performers; I can't wait for the show!" _I'm glad, Souta seems much better._

I found Kadam-san in one of the lounges. "Kadam-san it seems I'll be able to go with Ren to India."

He beamed happily. "Now Kagome-san it will take about one week to arrange all the travel documents. How fortunate that you already have a passport! Thank you very much for your help. You have assured my fears and given hope to an old man that has anticipated calamity and disappointment." He squeezed my hands and left. _Yet another strange comment. He couldn't have been talking about Ren so what then?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week flew by in a blur. Everyone seemed to be preparing for the Finale on Saturday. I did however manage to get some free time to speak with Cathleen-san on Wednesday during lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Kagome its such nice weather let's eat outside." She begged.

"More like sweltering where there isn't any shade." I replied. We were both on break and headed to a nearby park to eat lunch.

I decided now would be a good time to broach the topic. "So Cathleen-san have you confessed to Matt-san yet?"

"Con..fessed? wha- what are you talking about? I don't like Matt." She denied.

"So all the blushing, hair-pulling, and stammering around Matt-san is?" I pressed

"Is it that obvious?" she asked in a small voice.

"Probably only to adults, I'm just observant." I tried to reassure Cathleen-san.

"He and I have known each other for a very long time. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm fine like this." Cathleen-san confessed.

"Are you really?" I questioned. "Love is a very expressive emotion, it makes you want to do all sorts of crazy things."

"No it doesn't" She argued.

"Okay what if Matt-san went out with Margery-san, you know that one acrobat who hangs it all out?"

"Matt would never do that! He deserves much better than her!" Cathleen-san went very red, and seemed to see the point.

"See? A very strong response. Although you're right Matt-san would never even look at Margery-san." I paused to let my words sink into the younger girl. "He only ever looks at you, when you're preforming or otherwise."

"Really?" she questioned. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"He blushes when he sees you and sometimes he won't shut up when talking about you Cathleen-san. The decision is yours, but I think he would accept your feelings." Cathleen-san looked down deep in thought. I was happy to be able to help the younger girl. She sort of reminded me of myself when I was her age, at least when it came to feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kadam-san reappeared the day of Ren's last performance. He waved me over to sign some documents and forms.

"We will load Ren into the Truck and take him to Tokyo international airport. From there we will fly to Mumbai. Where I will leave Ren in your capable hands. I have arranged for a truck to meet us at the Mumbai airport. We will supervise the workers loading Ren into the truck. A driver has been assigned to take the two of you to the reserve. Preparations have been made for you to stay at the reserve for a few days. They you may return to Mumbai at you convince for you trip home. I will be providing more than enough travel money for any emergency."

I quickly memorized Kadam-san's instructions. _Sounds easy enough._

"Davis-san will help prepare Ren and will load him into the truck tomorrow morning. I suggest you pack a bag of personal items for the trip. You should return here early tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?"

"None that need to be answered now." I replied warily, I still did not fully trust the man.

If he caught my tone he didn't show it. He instead smiled warmly "Thank you Kagome-san. I look forward to our journey together. I will see you in the morning.

I returned to my room and gathered my belongings saying my goodbyes to Matt-san and Cathleen-san as I would not be seeing them tomorrow morning. I hurried toward the busy train station so I could return home to pack. The ride gave me time to decide what to pack.

My family with the exception of Souta seemed ecstatic. Souta grumbled through dinner about me keeping my promise. _I will this time, I need to spend more time with Souta. After all he is my adorable little brother, even if he can be a pain sometimes._

After dinner and a quick bath I began to pack for India. _Let's see shorts, T-shirts, phone, book, flute, and everything else is ready. But what about Himiko?_ Himiko lay innocently in the case on my dresser. I hesitated I rarely went anywhere without it, and to an extent I was worried. I didn't fully trust Kadam-san. I debated with myself for a while before picking up the box. I used my powers and a talisman that Shippou gave me to shrink the whole thing down to the size of a toy. Now the airport security would think it was just a souvenir or little toy. I felt somewhat guilty for taking it, but I had learned it was better to be safe than sorry.

I also added several sutras that Miroku-sama had shown me how to create. _I should keep these a secret, who knows what Jii-chan would do with them._ I paused and looked around the room. _Well that's everything, wait what's that box?_ There was a small box on my nightstand. I carefully picked it up and opened it. _Oh Souta!_ Inside was a small soccer ball keychain and a note, 'Keep out of trouble Onee-chan!' I could just see him smiling. I quickly attached the keychain to my yellow backpack. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with a surprising amount of energy the next morning. I dressed and ate breakfast quickly thanking Mama for her foresight. A train ride later I was back at Misaki stadium. There was a medium sized truck parked at the loading dock in the back. Beside the truck was a very expensive looking car. It was a beautiful silver convertible. Even with my limited knowledge of cars I could tell it was very luxurious and expensive. _Must be Kadam-san's car._ Davis-san was already loading Ren into the truck as Kadam-san watched. Ren wore a thick collar around his neck attached to a long heavy chain. Davis-san and one other the animal trainers gripped it tightly.

Kadam-san picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder then asked. "Kagome-san would you like to ride in the truck or accompany me in the convertible?"

With a quick look at the truck and made a decision. "With you, I probably won't the chance again." He laughed. And it was true Sesshoumaru preferred to be driven although I sure he had a license, and Shippou never let me ride in his sports car. Kadam-san placed my backpack in the trunk of his car, I quickly slipped into the convertible waving goodbye to Davis-san.

Despite the traffic in Tokyo we made good time traveling to the airport. Many people would stare at Kadam-san's car as we drove past. We were permitted through a gate and on to the loading areas._ I guess I didn't need to shrink Himiko after all. They normally make people take off their shoes. So why were we waved through with nothing more than an ID check?_ We moved though the hanger area until we stopped beside a small plane with a picture of a tiger. "Tiger's again Kadam-san?" I questioned careful to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Apparently I wasn't careful enough. "It's quite an interesting story Kagome-san, and I will tell it to you, but later on the plane.

We supervised some workers load Ren into the plane and then climbed aboard ourselves. I found my backpack next to a seat in the main cabin. The interior of the plane was sleek and modern. Colors consisted of black, silver, and white. I didn't think it suited Kadam-san at all, it was more of something I would expect from Sesshoumaru.

As I took my seat a young dark-haired Indian women offered me a pillow and a magazine. I declined however, in favor of talking to Kadam-san. But that would have to wait until we were fully in the air. _The take-off is always the worst part._ I gripped the armrests until my knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry Kagome-san. I wasn't aware you didn't like flying." Kadam-san seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"I don't like planes" I replied. I tensed waiting to see if he caught my mistake. To me planes and flying were to very different things.

To distract myself I asked him "So, why a tiger?"

"Hmm where to begin?" Kadam-san seemed to be getting ready to tell another false story or at least not the complete truth. "My employer used to own a cargo company called Flying tiger Airlines and cargo, flying tiger airlines for short. It was the largest Atlantic charter company during the 1940s and 1950s. We provided service to almost every continent in the world."

"Were did the name come from?" I questioned.

He shifted slightly in his seat. "You already know my employer has a fondness for tigers, and with the fact we originally flew 'tiger' planes during WWII. In the late 80's my employer decided to sell the company. But he did keep this one plane for personal use."

"What's your employer called? When can I meet him." I found it somewhat odd that Kadam-san never referred to his employer by name.

His eyes twinkled. "He will no doubt introduce himself in India. I am sure he would like to converse with you. His gaze shifted to the back of the plane. Kadam-san always seemed nervous and uncomfortable when he was speaking about his employer. _How interesting_. Smiling with an encouraging expression, he added "Are there any other questions?"

"Would you tell me some tiger myths of your homeland?" I was curious about India's culture, Sesshoumaru never required me to study it.

Kadam-san must have sensed my enthusiasm and nodded. This time unlike before his voice changed to a storyteller, rather than someone who was reciting something._ Seems he intends to tell the truth this time._

"The tiger is considered the protector of the jungle, many myths say they have great powers. He will charge bravely into battle, or stop to help simple farmers. One of his many tasks is to tow rainclouds with his tail."

"Do the people of India still believe in tiger myths?" People in many parts of Japan still believed in demons, although they were fading.

"Yes, especially in rural areas, but you will find believers in all parts of the county even among the modern cities. Did you know that some say a tiger's purr will stop nightmares?"

"Davis-san told me that tiger's can't purr, but I've heard Ren purr."

"Ahh you are correct. Modern science says that a tiger cannot produce a sound identified as a purr. Several of the larger cats make a pulsating noise, but it isn't quite the same as the purr of a housecat. Many Indian myths speak of a tiger purring. It's also said that a tiger's body has unique healing properties. This is one of the reasons they are hunted." He trailed off for a moment, lost in thought.

His finger rubbed a spot on his collar and I noticed he was wearing a small pendent. As his focus returned to me, he dropped his hand and continued.

"Tigers are also a symbol of power and immortality. They are said to vanquish evil. They are life givers, sentinels, guardians, and defenders." I smiled pleased with his answers._ I suppose it more sense for Ren to have powers._

By now we had been in the air for a while. "Kadam-san would you mind if I visited with Ren for a bit?"

Kadam-san came out of his somber mood was joyful once again. "Of course you can Kagome-san."

I got up and found my way down to Ren's cage. Ren perked up at my entrance. After making sure that he had water and enough to eat I collapsed next to the cage. He slandered over and lay down on the floor next to me, his face next to my hand asking to be petted. I laughed at his behavior as I stroked his fur. I recounted some of the tiger beliefs that Kadam-san had told me. I even added in several well-known Japanese myths, like the tale of Amatersu. Time flew by and soon my own stomach growled in hunger.

"Bye Ren, it seems I need to find some lunch." I headed upstairs again and found Nilima-san, the dark-haired flight attendant, she guided me back to Kadam-san. There was a table set up between our seats, it even had depressions for the tableware.

Nilima-san brought over plates, and lifted off the covers. It was one of the best lunches I had ever had. It was some kind of fish with asparagus, garlic mashed potatoes, and lemon tart for dessert. Kadam-san asked me many questions about Tokyo. He asked about everything from sports to politics, both of which I knew nothing about. When the topic changed to plants however I was able to answer his questions using what Kaede-obachan taught me. We talked about school, my experiences at the circus, and many different things about Tokyo. I was careful not to reveal anything, but Kadam-san was such an easy person to talk to.

After lunch Nilima cleared our plates, and removed the table. With the push of a button it tilted up until it was flush against the wall paneling. Kadam-san then suggested I pick out a movie to watch. Nilima-san handed me a long list of all the movies they had. Most of them were in English, but she assured me there were subtitles.

I ended up selecting the 1988 version of 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' with Jeremy Brett. I didn't want Kadam-san to be subjected to something he wouldn't enjoy. Nilima-san moved to the bar area and pushed another button that caused a large screen to slid out from the side of the wall.

I passed the time quietly with Kadam-san, and he seemed to like the movie. Soon after the movie was done we began to descend. Once we were safely on the ground Kadam-san pointed out the window and said "Kagome-san welcome to India."

**Parts of this chapter were devoted to Guest who commented on May 18, I hope you liked Souta. Jeremy Brett is one of my favorite actors, and he was a brilliant Sherlock. Those who haven't seen it go watch him. There are more refrences in this chapter! Please name them already! I also added the part with Cathleen, she just kinda disappeared in the book: I wanted to give her a proper send off. To answer a question I received, I may or may not stick to the book. Hope this came quickly enough for everyone I'll update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow not a single response. Was it that bad? I know I jumped around a lot in that chapter; I tried to keep that to a minimum here. For everyone's sake I'll explain something now. English will be typed in bold letters, and yes all the dialogue until now has been Japanese. Please, please review I can't improve the story if I don't get suggestions.**

**Chapter 6**

**I was abandoned?**

I first witnessed India under the glow of the setting sun. Kadam-san told me to take care of Ren before we departed to the hotel. We would spend the night in Mumbai, and load Ren into the truck to leave tomorrow.

I descended into the cargo hold to ensure Ren was okay. "Hang on boy, only a little bit more." I reassured him. _You'll finally be going to a place you can call home._ I quickly refilled his water and put food in his bin, before saying goodbye for the night.

Kadam-san and I departed from the plane while Nilima-san stayed aboard. It was only evening but out was much hotter than Tokyo during the summer. "Kadam-san is India always so hot?"

"Usually, yes. It's the monsoon season, and it's almost never cold here. Kadam-san and I loaded our luggage into another expensive car. After leaving the airport, every single driver including Kadam-san seemed to go mad. People drove on the sidewalk, through lights, cut corners, honked, despite the fact that all the streets were clogged. It took over half an hour to reach a near-by hotel. Kadam-san pulled up front and allowed valets to remove our luggage and handed them the keys.

_I feel so underdressed._ Most of the people inside wore suits or other formal attire. I held my head up with pride even as some stopped to stare at me. Kadam-san retrieved our room keys at the front desk and spoke. "Our rooms are near each other if you need anything." He surprised me by folding my arm into his and escorting me to my room. As we approached my room he handed me a key card. "I hope your room is to your liking Kagome-san. I'll return in an hour to escort you to dinner, is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, thank you Kadam-san. I'll look forward to it." I used the key card he gave me to enter the hotel room. A valet followed behind me and deposited my backpack on a small table. It was slightly amusing to watch him resist the urge to frown. I chuckled lightly as he left. _Probably the first time he's carried in a backpack, let alone one as ugly as mine._ Buying the canary yellow backpack hadn't been one of my best moments.

I quickly jumped in the shower. The whole bathroom alone was probably larger than my room. After a quick shower I got out feeling refreshed, and turned on the blow dryer full blast. I applied light makeup, and used my lily pin to put my hair up in a bun.

I dug through my backpack until I found my green sundress, and a pair of sandals. The Sundress had a high back and a tank top fit, two bands of cream lace wound around the bust. They were the nicest cloths I had with me. _I suppose they'll have to do, at least I won't look too under dressed this time._

I was just finishing up as I heard a knock on the door. A I opened it I noticed that Kadam-san hadn't changed cloths. _Well I guess he wasn't with a tiger for most of the day._

"Kagome-san you look beautiful!" he complimented.

"Thank you." I gave a quick twirl showing off the knee-length dress.

"That's a lovely hair pin you have." I was surprised he noticed it.

"A very dear friend gave it to me." I whispered softly as I remembered. Little Rin hadn't changed much, she still followed Sesshoumaru around. _Then again she's not so little any more._ Kadam-san nodded in acknowledgement. Once again he took my arm and led me down to the hotel restaurant, content to leave me to my thoughts.

I didn't know what order, the menu was mainly in Hindi with a few small parts in English. However I needn't have worried, Kadam-san ordered several dishes before I could speak. He smiled in reassurance. "It's alright Kagome-san. What little English you know will be more than sufficient here.

_Little English eh? As I Sesshoumaru would ever let that happen. He doesn't believe in doing things half-way._ The food was brightly colored and had the flavor to match, spicy sensations danced across my tongue. I thoroughly enjoyed the meal with Kadam-san; he was easy to talk to. He reminded me of Kaede-obachan sometimes.

As Kadam-san remained downstairs for 'business' I returned to my room. I was too meet him in the lobby tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into the huge bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke and quickly dressed in comfortable cloths and tennis shoes. I wound my long hair into a secure bun and swung my backpack on. I headed down to the lobby to find Kadam-san. He was waiting in a leather chair, he handed me a small sandwich. "I'm afraid you'll have to eat on the way there Kagome-san."

"Am I late?" I asked concerned. I had thought I was early.

"No, but I seems there's going to be quite a bit of traffic." He stood up and briskly led me outside. _The traffic was crazy yesterday and he's worried now?_ It seemed Kadam-san was correct, as the streets were packed. Everyone was trying to get to work, or some other place. There wasn't enough room for people to drive crazy. We didn't talk on the way back to the airport. Kadam-san looked both excited and nervous.

By the time we arrived the workers were already waiting for us. Ren's cage was brought out of the plane on a forklift. The workers carefully lead him from his cage to the truck. They got him out of the plane okay, but the worker closest to Ren pulled the chain too tightly. Ren was fast, he roared angrily and half-swiped his paw towards the terrified man.

I immediately pushed forward, spreading out my aura in an attempt to calm him. I walked over to the frightened man and motioned form him to step away. He was very grateful to be relived, stumbling backwards toward safety. I softly stroked Ren's back and mumbled assurances. I encouraged him to walk with me to the truck. He followed me docile as a lamb, dragging the heavy chains behind him. By the truck he stopped and began to rub himself against my leg. He then jumped into the truck with ease and quickly turned to face me. I gently detached the heavy chains from his collar, careful not to cause him any more stress.

Ren looked over to the workers who were staring at me in shock, and growled at them. While I gave him water, Ren rubbed his head along my arm and kept his eyes on the workers. _Geez. I'm used to possessive canines, not possessive felines! At the least he's calmed down. _

I could hear the workers speak to each other in rapid Hindi. I closed and locked the cage door inside the truck, as Kadam-san spoke to the workers. His words must have reassured them as they began to clear everything up in the hanger. Kadam-san introduced me to the driver, who seemed even younger than I. He spoke no Japanese and very little English. Kadam-san began to add various items to my backpack.

"Kadam-san what are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm including some items that you might require Kagome-san." I checked my backpack to find Indian money, travel documents, water bottles, a large sheer sheet, energy bars, a compass, and a lighter. _What's he planning now? I won't need most of these items._ He continued. "You never know what might become useful on a journey." _Oh I know, I know all too well Kadam-san._ "You have a Hindi-Japanese dictionary, just in case. I have given the driver the driver instructions, but his English is limited. I must take my leave of you now." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

Uneasiness suddenly hit me. _I've seen that look before._ It was usually worn by those by those concealing something. I knew Kadam-san wouldn't put me in danger but, but there was a lingering feeling.

"Trust me Kagome-san" _I don't_. "All will be well with you." _No it won't_. With a wink he left me there with Ren.

I exchanged a small look with him. "Well Ren, I guess it's just you and me."

Impatient to set out the driver called through the cab of the truck "**We go?**" in English.

"**Yes, we go**." I responded, mentally thanking the notorious Ice lord.

When I climbed in he stepped on the pedal and never took his foot off. The traffic was still out in full force. But unlike Kadam-san who drove carefully, this young man drove wildly. Darting in and out of cars, several times I thought we would be hit. I braced my feet and kept hold of the door handle as we raced through the city. The driver laughed every time I flinched.

Driving through the busy city we finally made it to the highway. I was able to relax my grip slightly, not because he slowed down-but because there was less traffic and swerving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After driving for about four hours we stopped in a small town called Ramkola. It was even smaller than villages during the feudal era! It only consisted of a market, gas station, and five houses. It was surrounded on two sides by jungle. I found a small sign on the edge

**Yawal Wildlife Sanctuary**

**Paksizaalaa Yawal**

**4Km**

I was pretty sure that wasn't the name Kadam-san told me at the circus. _If I remember correctly wasn't it Ranthambore? Are we lost, or is it just another name for the same place?_

The truck driver got out and started to fill up the tank. He pointed across the street to the market and said "**Eat, Good food.**" I grabbed my yellow backpack and checked on Ren. He was sprawled out across the floor and didn't make a move as I approached.

I walked over to the market and opened the squeaky door; a small bell announced my presence. An Indian woman dressed in traditional sari emerged from a back room and smiled.

"_Namaste.___**You like food? Eat something**_**?**_" thankfully the women could speak English.

"**Yes please.**" I responded.

"**You sit here, I make.**" She guided me over to a little table with two chairs next to a window, and disappeared back into the back room. Indian music played in the background; I recognized a sitar and several other instruments I could identify, as well as the sounds of pans in the kitchen.

Surprisingly fast, the women returned balancing several dishes. A young girl also appeared and began to straighten the shelves as the women retreated to the kitchen.

Remembering to use my right hand, I began to eat a little of each dish. _Good thing Kadam-san mentioned it last night at dinner. _I looked over to the younger girl and asked politely. "**Do you speak English?**"

She nodded as she approached, she said "**Little English.**"

I pointed to a pastry filled with spicy vegetables. "**What is this?**"

"**This **_**Samosa**_**.**"

"**What about this and this?**" I indicated the other two dishes.

"_**Rasqnalai**_** and **_**Baigan Bhartha**_**.**" She smiled shyly and bustled off to work again.

It was all very good, but the flavors were a bit more overpowering than what I was used too. When I was finished the woman brought me a milkshake made with mangoes and yogurt, I couldn't tell what else was in it. I thanked her and sipped it as I looked out the window.

My eyes searched for the truck driver, curious as to why he had not come to the market for lunch, I had been in here for quite a while. My eyes caught two men standing by the truck talking. Neither looked like they belonged in a small village. The younger man was dressed entirely in white. The other was Kadam-san, I even checked his aura to be certain.

_In town on business?_ I snorted. _Yeah right. Maybe I can finally get some answers._ Kadam-san seemed furious with the other man, I never imaged him getting angry. _The plot thickens. Just what are you planning?_ I managed to catch several words like _nahi mahodoya_ and _avashyak._

I sat and searched through the dictionary until I found it. _Nahi mahodoya_ meant _no way_ or _no way, sir_ either way it was a subservient comment. I found it strange that Kadam-san would say that to a younger man. _Avashyak_ was harder, but the word meant _necessary _or _essential._

I returned my gaze outside to find they were gone. I made my way through the maze of shelves towards the door. It was high time I got some answers. I walked over to the truck circling it, I noticed Ren was alert and watching me. Kadam-san, the driver, and the other man had disappeared._ Drat they got away._

I looked around in disappointment, and stalked back to the market to pay my bill. The young girl had already cleared away the plates. I pulled some bills from my backpack and asked "**How much?**"

"**One-hundred rupees.**" Going by what Kadam-san told me, she wasn't asking for very much. I gave her two hundred rupees as she beamed. Thanking her, I told her the food was very good. I picked up my backpack and walked outside.

The truck was gone.

**Well that's done I'll try to update this as soon as possible. Next chapter is the jungle, I hope everyone is looking forward to it. I already have it written I just need to type it. I'm glad that since starting this story my typing speed has gone up, I may also start making longer chapters. I don't want to let anyone down. Last week of school everyone, just a little bit more. By the way I own a canary yellow rain jacket, yeah not my best moment either. Speaking of cloths this is the link for Kagome's sundress ( www. /fashion/clothing/day-dresses/vintage-1960s-green-summer-dress-w-pintucked-bodice-lace-trim/id-v_33876/ )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey I updated early, I hope you're all satisfied. I still can't seem to stop writing this story. Thank you for all the support. Anyone who hasn't read the original Tiger's curse series, well what are you waiting for? It's so much better than my story. There's something's I might gloss over here that you can read about in more depth. Here's to hoping you all like this chapter, even if it is a bit of a filler.**

**Chapter 7**

**My guide is a tiger?**

_Stay calm, stay calm Kagome . . . . Argh screw it!_ I wanted to scream from frustration. _They left me! How could the leave me in the middle of nowhere?_ I knew there would be trouble when I accepted, but being abandoned I hadn't predicted. Normally when I was kidnapped people (Demons) went to great lengths to catch and keep me.

I checked the road again. Yep they were gone, and most likely not coming back. I began to reach for my cell. _Shippou's not going to be happy._ I heard a small noise and turned around sharply.

Ren was sitting by the side of the road, tail swinging back and forth as he watched me. _He's in on it. There's no way they would have let a tiger out of a cage and then turn it loose. Unless that is they knew that he's special._ There's no way he's not in on it. Rage overcame me. I stalked towards Ren, hell bent on getting some answers. At this point I didn't care if I had to reveal myself to do it.

"Ren" my voice came out as a low growl. I sounded more animal than human, and surprisingly like a couple of demons in knew. Ren bolted into the jungle, and I ran after him._ Is he running from me, or for another reason?_ I was careful to run like a normal human girl, but Ren wasn't going very fast. After about 45 minutes of running, my anger had somewhat diminished.

"Ren get back here!" he ignored me and kept running, turning around every once in a while to make sure I was following him. The jungle heat made me sweat more than I should have for such a short run. _I've had enough._ I decided to take a break, angry with Ren for avoiding me, I sat down next to a large tree.

I didn't know how far I was from the town. I was lost in a jungle, with a tiger for a guide. And sure enough when Ren realized I wasn't following anymore he jogged back over to me.

I snorted "I knew it. Just what are you up to?" Ren bowed his head and had the decency to at least look ashamed. I stood up and indicated him to lead on. "Go on Ren, I know you want to take me somewhere." Following Ren's lead we traveled deeper into the jungle.

It was much louder than the forests of Japan. There was clatter, and movement everywhere we went. This somewhat set my mind at ease. If there was a trap ahead the jungle would be silent. The animals would have been sacred away from people.

We walked in silence for several hours, until the jungle was basked in the glow of twilight. I couldn't really bear to talk to Ren now. I was angry, with him, Kadam-san, and with the world for putting me in a situation like this again. I could practically feel the change in the air. What I felt before at the circus seemed like nothing in comparison. _Something's about to begin._

I suddenly found myself grateful that I packed Himiko, at the very least I was prepared for physical attacks. _But what about the rest of my supplies? Even I can't survive in a jungle forever. _I quickly reached into my backpack to see what remained. I found a medium sized flashlight, and turned it on to see my surroundings. The light was limited and only penetrated the area by a few meters.

As the moon rose more of the jungle was lit. Beams wove through the trees and bathed us in a sliver glow. I peered around and witnessed Ren stalking through the undergrowth. He began to push his body against the plants roughly. Shoving them aside and creating a path for me. I nodded and whispered a light thank you.

We continued for a while in the dark until we reached a small bamboo grove. Ren stuck his nose in the air, probably smelling for other animals, then proceeded to a grassy area and lay down. "Finally had enough for one day?" I shrugged out of the straps of my back pack. Searching through the bag I failed to find my cellphone. Instead I found various other items that Kadam-san must have slipped in when I wasn't looking. I pulled out a large sheer sheet, water bottles, and several energy bars.

_Well it could be worse. . . Scratch that when Sesshoumaru and Shippou find out they'll kill me and whoever else was involved. _I sighed. _Whatever they want had better be worth it._ I unwrapped two of the energy bars and held them out to Ren. "That's not going to be enough for you, but it's all we have. Can't you go hunting or something?" Ren snorted and stared at me. _Guess he doesn't want to leave me alone._

Searching around I found a good amount of dry wood. I used the lighter Kadam-san gave me to start a fire. _Much easier than trying to start a fire in the rain or snow._ I poured water into a large plastic bag to make a bowl for Ren. Just because I was angry, didn't mean I couldn't be considerate. After he downed two bottles worth a loud howl pierced the night. Ren jumped up and disappeared into the jungle. I leaned toward my backpack, debating grabbing Himiko. I stared into the darkness where I could hear snarls and growls.

Ren soon reappeared and began to rub himself against every tree around us. _He's leaving a scent, so that other animals know there's a large predator about._

Leaving him to it, I settled down with my back against a tree and spread out the sheet. It was large enough to lie on and use as a cover. My backpack and Himiko in it were next to me._ And to think there was once a time when sleeping in the wilderness frightened me. Now I enjoy it, at least out here I can see the stars._ I sighed that train of thought never lead me anywhere good.

Ren snuggled into my left side and began to purr, as if trying to comfort me. For half a second I thought about thanking him. _Nope, I'm still angry. I'll thank him another time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke as the first rays of sunlight hit the tree tops. I started to get up, then paused. Ren's head and right paw were on top of my legs. "Ren. Ren get up. You're on my legs." I attempted to gently shake him awake. "Ren! Come on!" he groaned softly but stayed put. "Ren! Mooove!" I shook my leg and began to push him off.

He finally opened his eyes, yawned, then rolled off to the side. Standing up I quickly folded and repacked the sheet along with the water bottles. I was sure to stamp out the fire and collect any trash from the night before. "Okay Ren, I'm ready. Lead on."

Turning Ren stalked off into the jungle again, with me trailing behind. He weaved his way through the undergrowth, stopping for breaks every once in a while. Not that I needed them of course, but I didn't want Ren to know that.

By this time I was relatively sure that he and Kadam-san planned this. _I did catch them talking together several times. I can't show my best cards yet. As far as they're concerned I'm a normal high school girl, I should probably keep it that way for as long as possible._ I pondered over various motives the two could have for a few hours while we walked.

Ren once again stopped at a small stream for a break. I sat down on a rock and drank a bottle of water, as Ren lapped from the stream. I gave Ren two energy bars while eating one myself. If it came down to it, I could survive off the energy from my powers for a bit. However in exchange I would be severely weakened and open to attack. Ren was different, he was already skinny enough and he needed more than a few energy bars._ Should have brought my bow. Then at least neither of us would starve._

I sighed and looked toward Ren. _Okay, time to try a new tactic._ I pretended to search through my backpack and pondered aloud. "Why would Kadam-san pack all this extra stuff? Did he want me to get lost in here?"

I was very careful to act like an innocent girl. _Shippou's influence, he could sell ice to Eskimos with his little puppy dog eyes._ Ren's eyes shifted to the ground. _Bingo!_ But despite my continued moping, Ren gave me no answers. After a brief rest we set off again. In revenge I pulled out a can of bug spray and did myself before giving Ren some. I smiled broadly when he began to wriggle and sneeze.

We walked from morning until afternoon. Judging by the sun's position I guessed we were traveling east, but I wasn't completely sure. Lost in my thoughts we entered a clearing with a small stone hut on the other side. The doorway looked tiny, even a normal sized person would have to bend over to enter. Cloths flapped gently on a line, and a small garden was planted on the side of the hut. A small stone wall, little more than knee-high surrounded the entire area.

Though I sensed no one inside, I thought it best if Ren were to stay outside. I climbed over the ha ha wall and led him over to a large tree in the yard. "You should stay here for a bit, I'll be back soon." Turning towards the house I felt the familiar tickle of magic.

I heard a quiet male voice behind me say. "Is that _really_ necessary?" my eyes widened as I whirled around to see a young man standing behind me.

He was young, only looking to be in his early twenties. But his eyes told a far different story. He was much taller than I, and had a toned body clothed in loose white garments. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned; his pants were rolled up at the bottom. Giving him an overall messy appearance. Glossy black hair curled away from his face. His eyes, a deep cobalt blue seemed to pierce my soul. But what surprised me the most was his aura.

Reaching out as he spoke he said "Hello Kagome. It's me, Ren."

**Yeah I know it's not very long, but I've finally got a system worked out. I will update every Monday, well except today. Happy father's day, though I doubt any are reading this. Hehe guess how Kagome's going to react to Ren. She was pretty mad in this chapter. Unfortunately how I would react won't be part of the story. I want to hear what you all would do in Kagome or Kelsey's position, and I'll post mine next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I absolutely loved your reactions, and reviews. Hehe here's mine, it's more of minor story. Please forgive any and all ridiculousness.**

"**Detectivegirl21 it's me Ren." I pulled out a cast iron skillet from nowhere, and WHAM. I hit Ren over the head. "Ahh! Why is there a man in the middle of the jungle? More over how did he sneak up on me? I have a tiger!" I screamed**

**Well that would be cool, unfortunately Kagome won't do that. But I do hope her reaction to Ren is justified. On an unfortunate note I will be delaying the next chapter. My mother has decided to drive to Nebraska then Tennessee at the end of this week. I will write when I can and post the next chapter when I get back. I hope you all understand. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Explanations**

Anger overwhelmed me. _How dare he?_ I dropped into a practiced stance and swept his legs out from underneath him.

"Whoa, Kagome! What are you doing?" he yelled as I brought him to the ground.

I was mad, filthy, and tired, three things I hated being. "Trying to stop myself from beating you into the ground." I hissed. _How gullible am I? I should know by now that betrayal is common._

Kneeing on the grounds he held his hands up in an attempt to calm me. "Kagome it's me, Ren."

"I know that!" I snarled in anger.

"Wait, what?" he frowned confused. "No denial? I was expecting denial from you."

"Denial of what? The fact there's a man before me that can change into a tiger and **never told me**?" I snorted. _And that wasn't even the worst part._

"Would you just let me explain?" Ren nearly shouted.

I narrowed my eyes and help up a finger. "One chance." I didn't trust myself to say much more at the moment. I swiftly turned to walk inside the house leaving Ren there. I entered the one-room structure leaving Ren to collect his thoughts before he faced me. _Or maybe me. Yeah definitely me. I need time to recover from this, I can't believe I was tricked again. And this time it's so much worse. _ I knew there was something wrong with this whole trip, but I came anyways ignoring all the advice from my family and friends.

I sighed thinking about the whole thing was giving me a headache. I was seated upon the small bed when Ren nervously entered. "Kagome I -." He attempted to come closer. Ren's face fell as I waved him over to a chair on the opposite wall.

"Sit over there, please." I attempted to be polite, well to an extent. He faltered then did as I asked.

"There's no need for you to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes never left mine. _If he's trying to read my emotions, he's doing a poor job._

"Scared? I'm angry right now. Much much more than I've been for a long time. So start explaining." I tried to keep my voice even but some of my anger could be heard.

Ren sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Where to begin? There's so much I need to tell you, but I don't know where to start." His Japanese was good, even if he did speak with a slight accent. His tone exuded confidence and certainty, even if he seemed at a loss now. _I can't believe I'm still going to listen to him after he and Kadam-san lied to me._

"I have to do this rather quickly. I only have a few minutes of each day I can take human form – to be exact, only twenty-four minutes of each day. So, because I'll change into a tiger soon, I want to make the most of my time with you. Will you allow me to have these few minutes?"

I glared at him and tried to control my anger. _If you wanted me to listen then don't practically kidnap me!_ "I told you to explain, stop stalling and just tell me what it is you want to say."

He shifted uncomfortably "You're acting different than normal."

"Nothing about this situation can be classified as normal. This is one of the reasons you've never seen me angry. I want to hear your explanation Ren."

He took a deep breath. "Do you remember the story of Prince Dhiren that Kadam-san told you at the circus?" I nodded in conformation. "That story was mostly accurate. I am the Dhiren that he spoke of. It's true that Kishan, my brother, and my fiancée betrayed me, but I was not killed. My brother and I were cursed and changed into tigers. Kadam-san faithfully kept out secret all these centuries. Please don't blame him for bringing you here. It was my fault. You see, I . . . . **need** you, Kagome."

I carefully searched his eyes for any indication he was lying. "Why would you need me?" I asked suspicious. When people told me that it always spelled trouble. Ren should have had no idea who or rather what I was, I had been very careful to conceal my nature after all.

"Kadam-san and I believe you are the only one who can break the curse." His words rang true. I could tell both from his eyes and aura, Ren at the very least wasn't lying now.

I looked down. "Me? Why is it always me?" I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"You were already somehow able to free me. When I was captured I lost the ability to change into my human form, until you came along."

As he looked out the window, Ren's aura changed. A shadow fell across his face, as his aura turned dark and sad. _Should I help him? I've already had enough adventures to last several lifetimes. And, and I've got to keep my promise to Souta._

I sighed. _At the very least I'll listen to him_. "What do I have to do?" I asked tired of the whole thing. _Hopefully it's something simple._

He turned back to me and cheered up as he continued. "We came here for a reason. The man who lives here is a shaman, a monk, and he's the one who can explain your role in all this. He wouldn't say anything more until we brought you here. He also insisted to speak to us alone. That's why Kadam-san was left behind." He leaned forward, and implored me. "Will you stay until he returns and listen to what he has to say? If you decide afterward that you wish to return home, Kadam-san will arrange it."

I stared at the floor still somewhat hesitant "If you knew _**what**_you asked, no _**who**_you asked . ." I sighed again trailing off, as various emotions crossed my face. _Can I do it? Can I just really through away normality after I worked so hard to regain some sense? Oh, who am I trying to fool? I haven't been normal in a long time. I'm Higurashi Kagome priestess of four souls, of the Sacred Jewel. I don't just abandon someone who needed my help. I was someone who charged into battle to help my friends._

"All right. I'll stay and listen, but right now I don't really trust you. But then again when have I ever needed trust?" he sighed in relief and most of the tension left his body. Though I could feel his puzzlement over my words.

"Thank you and I'm sorry that we had to do this. Kadam-san and I disagreed about luring you into the jungle. He thought we should just tell you the truth, but I wasn't sure. I thought if I spent a little more time with you, you would learn to trust me and I could reveal myself."

"So that is what the two of you were arguing about by the truck." I quickly summarized.

"How did you -?, never mind I'm getting used to your surprises." He smiled arrogantly.

I snorted. _That's what you think. My surprises are almost infinite, or at least so I'm told. _"You know if you had told me upfront I might have come anyway."

He shook his head. "We didn't think you'd believe his story. Kadam-san made up the trip to the tiger reserve to get you to India. We figured once you were here, I could change into a man and clarify everything." He looked over to me, as his eyes narrowed. "Although, it seems you believed me easily enough."

I crooked my head and dodged his question. "That really doesn't change anything. I already knew there would be trouble before I even agreed to Kadam-san's offer."

He frowned "If you knew something was wrong, then why _did_ you come?"

I shrugged. I really didn't want to explain everything to him, well yet. _I might tell him someday, just not right now._ "A little danger has never stopped me before. And . . . And I wanted to make sure you would be alright." I spoke somewhat awkwardly, most of my anger had gone. _I don't like what they did. But at the very least I can understand why they deceived me._

Ren seemed to read my intentions and grinned lopsidedly. "I would have missed you too."

I squeezed my hands together. _Ahh goodbyes_. _I've never been any good with goodbyes, especially those among friends. _I would have missed him, but that was only part of the reason I came.

Misreading my thoughts he said "Kagome I'm sorry for the deception, and for leading you through the jungle like that. But I -."

I chuckled lightly, and my mood lifted. His head was hung in a way that reminded me of Shippou when I was scolding him. "The jungle wasn't all that bad. I love spending time in the wilderness. Although I could have done without the heat."

Our eyes met and some of the tension left us both. For a brief second we were both just normal people talking. People that had seen the true form of the world. Softly I asked "Is the change painful?"

"Not as much as it used too."

I nodded, many cursed people lived in great pain. Although Miroku had tried to hide it, towards the end we could all tell his _Kazana_ was hurting him. I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll stay here with you until the Shaman returns. But in exchange you have to stay with me. It's only fair after all. Don't leave me too, okay?" I finished weakly. I had lost far too many friends, and good people to the world. Despite everything, Ren was still my friend. _I don't want to lose anyone else._

His face softened into a tender expression, and his mouth turned into a gentle smile. "_Asambhava_. I won't."

I smiled and nodded in response as I saw a tremor pass through his body. He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. I stood up to help him as Ren's body morphed into a tiger. Ren shook himself, approached my outstretched hand, and rubbed his head against it.

**I hope you all liked it, the chapter in the book was already short and I cut out meaningless dialogue. By the way Asambhava in Hindi is an adjective, and means impossible, improbable, and unthinkable. Kind of cute for Ren to say such a thing already, even if he is somewhat suspicious. I'm sorry if Kagome's mental state isn't very clear. There's a lot I want to keep as a surprise, but some might be able to guess. I once again will apologize in advance for the delay in the next chapter. To make up for it, I will also be posting a short one-shot when I return.**

**Maxeyn: I took your reaction into account considering Kagome, after being trained by Sesshoumaru it's no surprise that she reacted violently. Plus, she already knew from his aura that Ren and the tiger were the same.**

**Guest, Jun 15: Yeah, regular Kagome from the anime would have done that. Here she was far too angry just to tell him off.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm back, and so tired. We drove over 3000 miles in five, FIVE DAYS! On top of that I came down with a cold as soon as I got back. So ya, I'm sorry that this didn't come out sooner but I was so tired. Hopefully I'll get to post the other one-shot I promised soon. By the way when Phet and Kagome are speaking its English. I really don't think Kagome would buy him being able to speak Japanese.**

**Chapter 9**

**He's the Shaman?**

Ren had said the Shaman wouldn't be back until dusk. A nap would be nice but a bath would be even better. I found and old-fashioned tub, secluded by a curtain screen from the rest of the house. There was no faucet; it was going to have to be filled by hand.

I quickly began pumping water into a large bucket I found, then dumping it into the tub. _Even in the feudal era I never had to do anything like this._ Even with my advanced strength, filling the tub was hard. I only managed to fill it about ¾ full before I quit. _That should be more than enough. . . .Oh yeah I've just remembered something._

I turned around and looked for Ren. AND HE WAS WATCHING ME. _Geez, I've had enough to deal with I don't need another Miroku on top of that. _"You're being quiet on purpose, aren't you? Expecting something? Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not getting a show. You'd better sit outside until I'm done." I opened the door as Ren slowly dragged his body outside.

_Men._ I quickly undressed and stepped into the frigid water and began to scrubbing my skin. I found a small bar of hand-made soap on a niche in the wall. After soaping my hair with the lemony sage bar and rinsing off, I lay back to think. Questions and thoughts spun through my mind turning into confusion.

Giving up, I climbed out, dried off, got dressed then opened the door for Ren who had been lying with his back pressed against it. "You can come back in now."

Ren wandered back in while I sat on the bed with my legs folded beneath me and began combing through my hair. "Well Ren, I hope you and Kadam-san are prepared after we get out of here. My guardian, well he at least considers himself my guardian, is going to unleash hell on all of us." _Including me, especially me._

Tucking my arms behind my head, I lay down on the bed with my hair cascading across the pillow. Ren put his head on the mattress near me and looked at me with an apologetic expression. I smiled gently and stroked his fur. "I understand why you two did this, but that won't change the consequences. _He_ is going to be livid, not to mention Souta and Shippou." Ren nodded in acknowledgement and lay down on the floor, while I rolled over to face the wall.

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes the hut was dark except for a small lantern in the kitchen. I immediately sat up and my eyes swept the area.

Seated at the table was an old man, and I meant old. _He feels different from any of the demons or holy people I've seen. Almost . . . Almost like the well did, timeless and eternal. Just who or what is he? _The so called Shaman was busy picking the leaves off of various plants. Standing up, I had to fight the habit to slip into a fighting stance.

"**Hallo little lady. You sleep long time. Very tired. Very very, very tired."** I approached the table cautiously. _If he wanted to attack, he would have done so while I was sleeping. But I still don't like or trust this guy._

"**You hungry? Eat, Good food, hmmmm? Very tast-ey."**The man stood up and scooped soon vegetable stew out of a bubbling pot on the wood stove. He added a piece of flatbread along the edge of the bowl, and returned to the table. Pushing the bowl towards me, he sat down and continued stripping leaves.

_I hope he hasn't poisoned it. _ With my powers poison would sicken me, but it wouldn't kill me. _I know Ren wouldn't willingly put me in danger but people can always be deceived. Especially when they're desperate._ I slowly pushed out my aura to fill the room, trying to test him. The shaman clucked his tongue as I felt his aura retreat.

"**What your name?"**

"**Kagome." ** I said proudly. No matter my faults I was proud of my name. It was the proof of my burden.

"**Ka-go-meh. Your name have many meaning. Both good and bad."** Ren grunted and lifted his head off the floor as I tilted my own in acknowledgement.

I asked him, **"What is your name?"**

"**My name, uh too immense. You can call me Phet." **

"**Phet-san." **I spoke. **"Ren lead me here and -."**

"**Ahh Ren, your tiger. Yes Phet be acquainted with why you here. Anik say you and Ren coming, so I go to Suki Lake today for . . . . preparation." **

_Of what?_ I thought.** "Hmmm so Kadam-san told you."**

"**Yes, yes Kadam tell Phet." **The Shaman picked up a little cage that held an exquisite tiny red bird. **"Birds at Suki Lake are many, but this bird largely extraordinary. Phet linger all day capture. Bird sing be-u-ti-full song."**

"**Doubtful."** I commented._ Is this guy serious? He has to know what a caged bird would mean. Moreover why would he show it to me? Most consider it charming, but I know better._

"**Who is knowing? Sometime bird never sing, whole lifetime. Only sing if special parson. Can Ka-go-meh special parson?"** He then laughed as if he knew who I was. _He knows, he has to. It's the only explanation. But how could he know, or rather how much does he know?_ Through his aura alone I knew he was a very powerful person, and it almost seemed like he was restraining himself. Phet-san could probably feel my power as well.

I calmly asked **"Phet-san what is the bird called?"**

"**He is Druga's hatchling."**

I set my half eaten stew to the side. **"And Druga?"**

He grinned.** "Ah Druga be-u-ti-full goddess, and Phet is willing low servant. Bird sing for Druga and special women."**

"**So you are a priest of Druga?"** I asked suspiciously.

"**Priest edify other citizen. Phet exist alone. Serve alone." **_That can't be all. Priests don't feel like this. Just what sort of power is he using? It \'s unlike anything I've ever seen before_

"**Hmmm it is very beautiful."** I said referring to the bird.

He asked **"Ka-go-meh, you travel lengthy way yes?"**

"**Yes, I'm from Tokyo, Japan I met Ren and Kadam-san there and traveled here." **

Phet-san nodded. **"And your tiger is not always a tiger. Am I correct in say this?"**

I looked over to Ren who nodded. **"Yes, you are correct."**

"**You wish to help the tiger?"**

"**Mmhh, I can understand how he feels a little bit. And I'm not one to abandon a person who needs help. He should be free to live his own life." **At that moment the little red bird burst into song and continued for the next few minutes. Phet-san closed his eyes with an expression of pure delight. When the bird stopped he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"**Ka-go-meh! You very special! Joy full is my feeling! Phet perceive song of Druga! At present you must respite. Important sunrise is tomorrow. Phet must pray in the dark hours, and you necessity sleep. Embark on your travel tomorrow. It's hard as difficult. In first light, Phet assist you in the company of tiger. Druga's secret to unveil. Now go drowse."**

"**I was just sleeping."** I tried to argue as I crossed my arms stubbornly. _I hate it when people think they know what's best for me._

"**No. Phet pray. Necessary express thanks Druga in favor of unforeseen blessing. You essential slumber."**

I nodded dropping the subject. _It won't do any good to argue with Phet-san here._

He shooed me over to the bed and sent Ren with me. After dimming the lamp, he pulled a satchel over his shoulder, smiled at me and left. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I followed Phet-san's aura until I was certain he wasn't coming back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke the next morning when Phet-san clapped his hands. **"Hallo Ka-go-meh and fateful Ren. Phet pray even as you is sleeping. Druga make miracle! You must awaken! Compose yourself and we converse."**

"**Okay I'm up." **I mumbled. I would have been up soon enough anyways, I usually woke early. In the kitchen Phet-san was cooking eggs and already had a large plate set on the floor for Ren. I sat down at the table and began to run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to remove the snarls.

Ren stopped eating and watched intently as I combed my hair. "Ren stop watching me and eat. You're skinny enough as it is." I pulled my hair into a bun and used Rin-chan's pin to secure it as Ren turned back to his food.

Phet-san brought me a plate with a small salad and an omelet. Then he sat down to address us. **"Ka-go-meh, I am favorable man at present. Druga exclaim to me she **_**will**_** help you. Anik Kadam pursue remedy Ren. He ask what can he do? That nighttime, Phet dream two tigers one pale like moon, one black night resembling. Druga speak softly my ear. She say special girl can break curse. Phet know girl is Druga's favored one. She struggle for tiger. I tell Anik, watch for special girl. I give indication girl alone, black hair, many color eyes. She be devoted and her utterance are powerful like goddess melody. Help tiger be free again." **

He placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to me. _What's with this guy? The flattery is getting a bit excessive, even if he's trying to convince me to help Ren. I already decided that on my own._

"**Ka-go-meh, Phet perceive **_**you**_** are exceptional favored one of Druga."**

"**And just how do you **_**see**_** that?"** I asked, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"**You are strong beautiful warrior like Druga."**

"**Me?"** I narrowed my eyes.** "You're fully aware of who you're asking, aren't you?" **_I can't be any more obvious Phet-san, please give me an answer._

Phet-san's eyes softened as he took my hand. **"Phet know. That why you favored one of Druga. Do not thrust away destiny, toss away like weed!"** Phet-san's voice rose into a crescendo.

"**I'm very familiar with destiny Phet-san. That's why I'm cautious for both of our sakes. So what am I to do?" **Phet-san nodded and released my hand.

"**Druga help you at Kanheri cave. Use key to open chamber."**

"**Key?"** I questioned.

"**Key is distinguished Mujulaain empire seal. Tiger knows. Find underground place in cave. Seal is key. Druga read you to answer. Free tiger."**

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. _ It can't be that easy, it won't be it just won't. _I was overwhelmed to an extent. I never expected to undertake another journey again. Outside of training Shippou and Sesshoumaru had done their best to keep me out of trouble. _Then again I'm probably taking this a lot better than anyone else would. At least I'm not a reincarnation to them._

Phet-san watched me curiously and spoke. **"Ka-go-meh, have faith in self. You strong women. Tiger protect you."**

_You have no idea._ I glanced down towards Ren, then over towards Himiko. I chuckled lightly. **"Perhaps, but I can protect myself."** Phet-san nodded even as Ren gave an indignant snort. Almost like he didn't believe me. _He really should. I surprised him yesterday and I wasn't even that serious. Okay, I'm definitely keeping my skills hidden as long as possible._ Of course if there was danger I would help, but the look on his face alone would be worth it.

"**So Phet-san where to next?"**

"**Tiger know where to go. Fallow tiger. Get seal. Must hasten departure. Before you go, Ka-go-meh Phet bestow you goddess blessing and prayer."**

Phet-san picked up several leaves and waved them around my head and down my arms. He them pulled out another leaf and touched my eyes, nose, mouth, and forehead. I sensed no ill will, so I bore the ritual reluctantly. He then turned to Ren and repeated the process. The turning to me bowing he spoke. **"Ka-go-meh, now time to depart."**

Ren headed out the door as I bowed swiftly to Phet-san. **"Thank you for your assistance." **He smiled warmly as I grabbed my backpack and followed Ren outside. Grinning Phet-san came to the little doorway and waved goodbye.

**Wow I'm tired. No, no Kagome doesn't get a tattoo. I really didn't think she needed one, she already has control over her powers. And I really really wouldn't think that Phet's powers would slip by hence the distrust. Actually she might end up distrusting quite a few people. But can you really blame her? Hands up who thinks Ren's going to flip out when he sees how strong Kagome is? His current thoughts of her are mainly based on the reading and music. Giggle, it's going to be so much fuuuunn!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Over 3,400 views? Wow, just wow. Thanks for all the support, you guys rock. This is the longest chapter yet, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets**

After a couple of hours of walking, we came across a small lake. _This is probably the Suki lake Phet-san talked about._ Our arrival disturbed a flock of herons which were sent flying and settled on the other side of the lake. Where trees shaded the water dozens of brightly colored lily pads and flowers grew. Frogs and birds practically overflowed from the lake.

The air was hot and the sun bright and soon enough I was sweating again. Ren tried to lead me through the shade as much as possible.

When we stopped at a small stream I found Phet-san had packed lunch in my backpack. _When did he?_It was a large rice ball stuffed with meat and vegetables. Finding two more, I tossed them towards Ren. Who immediately proceeded to show-off by catching them mid-air.

I snorted "That's not impressive you know." Ren huffed and looked slightly disappointed. I couldn't help but laugh.

Two hours later we finally cleared the jungle and found a small road. Ren stuck his noose in the air and began to head to the right. Soon we came upon a brand new metallic green jeep. Ren stopped next to the car and sat down. I stopped in my tracks.

"Ren" I said evenly "You can't seriously want me to get in and drive. I've never driven before! I don't even have a permit, let alone a license."

Ren just sat there and nodded towards the car. I sighed. "Okay" I relented. Pulling open the door I found a note from Kadam-san.

**Kagome-san**

**Please forgive me. I wanted to tell you the truth. Here are the directions to Ren's home. I will meet you there. For your comfort I have selected roads that are scarcely traveled. I am aware that you do not have a driver license, but I am confident you will be fine. The key is in the glove box. Don't forget to drive on the left side of the road. This trip will take about an hour and a half. I hope you are safe.**

**Your friend,**

**Anik Kadam**

Opening up the back door for Ren I placed my back pack in the passenger's seat. In the glove box I found a small key ring with one that was marked 'Jeep'. I carefully inserted the key and turned on the car as I had seen Shippou do before.

I smiled gratefully as the cold air blew from the vents. _Okay it can't be that hard. I know some of the basics from watching Shippou._ I carefully pressed the brake and shifted into drive. I pulled onto the vacant road as the GPS chimed in English **"Drive fifty Kilometers then turn left."**

I tried to stay on the left side and keep a steady speed. The GPS directions were easy enough to follow. There was almost no traffic, which was very good because I gripped the wheel tightly and swerved slightly when another car passed.

_When I get back I'm going to ask Sesshoumaru and Shippou for driving lessons._ After an hour the GPS said to turn onto a small dirt road. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but the road looked maintained.

As the sun set the road opened up to a brightly lit cobbled drive that circled a fountain. Beyond was the most beautiful mansion I'd ever seen. _It's even more impressive than Sesshoumaru's. But I guess that's really not all that surprising, he doesn't care for such things._

I parked the car and turned the engine off without much trouble. Opening the door I exclaimed "Your house is amazing Ren!" Grabbing my backpack we walked slowly up the paved stone walkway.

The three story house was white and cream. On the second floor there was a covered veranda with iron balustrades.

I twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked. We stepped into a wide foyer. I slipped out of my sneakers after a moment of hesitation, and left them by the door.

As we made our way into the house I heard Kadam-san call "Kagome-san? Is that you?"

I laughed lightly as I walked into a large stainless steel kitchen. "Who else would it be Kadam-san?"

"Kagome-san!" he rushed towards me. "I'm so glad you are safe. I hope you aren't terribly angry with me."

"I'm not happy. But I can understand why the two of you did this."

Kadam-san grimaced apolitically and nodded. "Please forgive us. We never intended to upset you. Come. I have prepared a meal." He immediately began to hustle about the kitchen and lay down some plates.

"Kadam-san, can I ask you something?"

He teased "Only one thing?"

I smiled slightly "if I had refused your offer to come would you have tried to kidnap me?"

He laughed. "No if you had refused our initial offer then I would have continued until I found one you couldn't refuse."

"I knew that from the start. Your initial offer was far too generous."

"If you had still refused the next step would have been to tell the truth and hope you believed me. _Then_ I would have kidnapped you." He chuckled at his own joke and returned his attention to dinner. _You could have tried, Kadam-san._

He led me out of the kitchen to a round table next to a large bay window overlooking a pool. Kadam-san wanted to know everything that had happened since the last time I'd seen him. Leaving out the parts he knew, I mainly spoke about Phet-san.

"So you _are_ the favored one of Druga." He concluded.

"Kadam-san, who exactly is Druga? I asked Phet-san but I didn't get a straight answer."

Kadam-san stood and returned with a small statue. It was beautifully carved goddess with eight arms, holding a bow and arrows while riding a tiger. "In Hindi, Druga means 'incredible one'. She is a great warrior and mother goddess. She commands many weapons and rides a magnificent tiger called Damon into war."

I turned back to the statue. "What other weapons is she associated with?" _Usually there's more than one._

"There are many different descriptions. The most common are a trident, bow and arrow, the sword, and a _Gada_, which is similar to a mace. She also carries a _Kamandal_ or conch shell, a charkram, a snake, and armor with a shield, I've seen others with a rope, bell, and a lotus flower. She can even manipulate lightning and thunder."

Kadam-san continued, "Druga was born out of the river to help humanity in a time of great need. She fought the Demon Mahishasur, who was half-human and half-buffalo. He terrorized the earth and the heavens, no one could kill him. So Druga took the form of the warrior goddess to defeat him. She is also called _the Fair Lady_ because of her great beauty."

I smiled gently. _So Druga-sama and I have a few things in common._

"Now you must be tired from your journey. I will show you to your room." He led me upstairs to a large room with a four-poster bed and glass doors out to the veranda.

"It's wonderful Kadam-san, thank you." I bowed to him. He nodded and left me closing the door behind him. I quickly began to explore the room, glass doors opened into a huge bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a walk-in closet with padded benches, hutches, and drawers. One side was empty, but the other was full of brand new cloths.

After a thoroughly relaxing bath, I unpacked my few belongings. Dressed in my pajamas I made my way back to the bed only to stop when I heard a light rap on the veranda doors.

I walked over to Ren who was standing at the open door frowning. "Why aren't you wearing the cloths I bought for you?"

I raised my eyebrow. _He bought me? I sincerely doubt that. Kadam-san probably bought them on his request._ "Well thank you anyway."

He nodded seeming satisfied and gestured to the patio chairs. After ensuring I was comfortable, he moved to the opposite chair. "Kagome, I know you must have questions for me, as I do for you. What would you like to know first?"

_Questions ehh? This is going to be fun._ "How old are you or rather how long have you been cursed?"

"I was born in 1657."

"Okay." _He's just a bit younger than Shippou._

"I was twenty-one when I was cursed. I haven't aged since then."

I nodded. "And how is Kadam-san involved?"

"Although I'm technically his boss, I wouldn't describe our relationship that way. Kadam-san is actually a bit older than me. He was once my man-at-arms and my family's military advisor. When I fell under the curse, I became a man long enough to tell him what happened. He quickly organized things, hid my parents and our wealth and had been my protector ever since."

"But how can he still be alive?" I had checked Kadam-san's aura before._ He's human no doubt, so how could he survive all these years?_

Ren hesitated. "The Damon amulet protects him from ageing. He wears it around his neck and never takes it off."

_Ahh, so that was what he had on the plane._ I shifted forward. "Wasn't Damon the name of Druga-sama's tiger?"

"Yes, though I don't know much about the connection or it's origins. All I know is that the amulet was broken into several pieces long ago. Some say there are four pieces representing the basic elements. Other say there are five or even more. My father gave me his piece, and my mother gave hers to Kishan."

"The man who placed the curse on me wanted our pieces of the amulet. No one is sure what kind of power the amulet would wield if it would be reassembled. But he was ruthless and would stop at nothing to claim all the pieces and find out."

"Kadam-san wears my piece now. We believe the amulet has protected him and kept him alive all this time. Though he's aged it has been, thankfully very slow. I can never repay my debt to him. I don't know how I would have survived all this time without him."

Ren looked out across the pool and whispered "Kadam-san cared for my parents until their death and watched over them when I couldn't."

Sadness poured through him, practically suffocating me with it's strength. I leaned over and placed my hand on top of his. He continued to stare out at the landscape. As a last ditch effort I let loose a little power to comfort him. _Though it won't ease the pain._

Ren turned back and shot me a lazy smile. "It appears my questions will have to wait. You need to sleep and my time is almost up." He pulled me up and over to the door, and was gone after a quick goodnight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning I investigated the closet, 'curtesy of Ren'. It was mostly jeans and shirts that I would normally buy. Although the colors were much brighter than I would have liked. I zipped open one bag in the closet to find a silky blue Indian dress, with pearls sewn into the bodice.

_Okay, I can be girly once in a while. Besides I can't resist._ I giggled. I quickly slid the dress on, and was surprised to find it fit perfectly. The dress was a two piece and revealed about fifteen centimeters of skin.

Because of the dress I decided to make an extra effort with my hair. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror I fixed my hair into a half bun with my lily pin. A long blue scarf came with the dress. I dropped it around my shoulders like a wrap.

I walked downstairs to find some breakfast. Kadam-san was already in the kitchen, humming and reading a newspaper. He didn't bother to look up as I entered.

"Good morning Kagome-san, there's breakfast for you on the kitchen island. I quickly collected a plate and sat down across from him.

"Good morning Kadam-san."

He set down the paper and smiled. "Kagome-san! You look very charming!"

"Thank you. And thank you for the other cloths."

He laughed. "I wish I could take all the credit, but Nilima helped me. Your current dress is called a _Sharara_. Ren asked me to acquire something special as well. His only instructions were 'beautiful' and 'blue'."

"Nilima-san? The flight attendant?" I questioned.

"Nilima and I do have a close relationship, though perhaps not the one you are thinking of. Nilima is my descendent."

"Your descendent?" I asked in surprise. "Ren told me your age, but he didn't mention you had a family." _Though by now there're probably . . . ._

Kadam-san folded his newspaper. "I was married once long ago, and we had a few children. They had children and so on. Of all my descendants, only Nilima knows the secret. For most, I am a distant wealthy uncle who is always away on business."

Kadam-san lost his smile and became thoughtful. "Life was very difficult. As time passed I remained the same and my wife aged. She knew about my situation and claimed it didn't bother her."

He rubbed the amulet underneath his shirt. He pulled out a small green stone on a silver chain. There was a faint outline of a tiger's head and glyphs ran along the edge. "I stayed with my wife until she died and with many of my children and grandchildren. Over the years it became . . . difficult for me. Though I do visit from time to time to check on them. Every once in a while I seek out one of my descendants to work for me."

"Ren was right Kadam-san, you have sacrificed many things for him."

He smiled at me. "Don't feel sad for me, Kagome-san. It is a time for celebration. You have come into our lives. And you being here makes me very happy."

I nodded. _Though you might find I bring quite a bit of trouble, Kadam-san._ Kadam-san stood up and left to wash some plates. I got up to help as Ren walked to the room yawning.

"Good morning Ren. I think Kadam-san and Nilima-san did a wonderful job in selecting this dress." I gave a quick twirl.

Ren watched for a moment then turned around and left. "Kadam-san is there something wrong today? Ren just took off?"

Kadam-san turned around while drying his hands. "Who knows with tigers? Perhaps he is hungry. Please excuse me for a moment." He smiled at me and went after Ren.

Later we were both settled in a large library room. "Kadam-san do you know where Kanheri cave is? Phet-san said that's where we need to speak with Druga-sama."

He opened a book and pointed to a map of Mumbai. "The cave is located in Borivali National Park. It is a basaltic rock cave that has ancient writing chiseled on the walls. Although archeologists have been studying it for years, no one has ever found a prophecy written by Druga."

"What about the seal?" I asked.

"The seal is a special stone that has been in my care all these years. In fact I must leave soon to retrieve it. I will bring it to you tonight. I think it might be wise for you to call your family today and let them know you are staying. You could tell them you are working as my apprentice if you like."

_I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do._ I was already dreading the other phone call.

"I must also gather a few things in town that you will need. There is luncheon and dinner prepared in the fridge. Please make yourself at home. If you go for a swim, sunscreen is kept in the cabinet near the pool."

Wandering back up the stairs I found my cell phone on my dresser. _Ohh dear, well I can't put this off any longer. _

Souta was out so my conversation with Mama was thankfully short. I also told her about Kadam-san, so if he called her she would know what to say.

_I'll have to talk to Souta later. I hope he understands._ I looked at my cell phone hesitating. One-hundred and seventy-four text messages and Ninety-seven missed calls. I dialed the number and braced myself.

"KAGOME!" came a shrill cry. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED? ARE YOU OKAY? . . . . WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING AYTHING?"

"I'm fine Shippou. Turns out we were right. Kadam-san did have another motive."

"Hold on. I'll come for you. Where are you?"

"No, Shippou he doesn't know about _that_. Turns out Ren the tiger had been under a powerful curse for several hundred years." I waited for the backlash.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. I sighed again. _This isn't going to be fun_. I spent the next hour explaining to Shippou what had happened.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he needs you Kagome. And you've already made up your mind about this haven't you?"

"Yeah." I could hear him sigh.

"I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about this, he'll probably say the same thing,"

"Thanks Shippou" I responded.

"Ahh geez okaa-san it's nothing, you're the one who going to be going to be in trouble."

I giggled "I know Shippou."

"Bye okaa-san."

Having nothing else to do I wandered throughout the house. I even found a button that flipped out panels of the wall to reveal a wide verity of weapons. _I guess Kadam-san never gave up his military roots. That or he's expecting trouble._

On the first floor I found a high tech home theatre. Right behind the kitchen was a formal western dining room with marble floors and crown molding. Off the library I found a music room with a black grand piano. A very odd looking guitar was hung on the wall and there was a large leather couch in the middle of the room. I even found what seemed to be Kadam-san's bedroom.

The entire third floor was a large loft and looked to be more of a living room. On my floor I found three more bedrooms, excluding mine. One was decorated in rosy colors. _Probably Nilima-san's room when she comes to visit._

The last room had glass doors that led out to the veranda. It was somewhat plain compared to the others. The furniture was a dark mahogany, and the walls were plain. I spotted a piece of paper and an old fountain pen on top of a desk. It was written in fancy calligraphy.

**Kagome Drugaa Vallabh**

**Brumi-ke-niche gupha**

**Rajakiya Mujulaain Mohar**

**Sandesha Durgaa**

I returned downstairs and spent the remainder of the day in the library. I read up on a few things about India that might become useful latter. After dinner I returned to my room somewhat disappointed. _I haven't seen Kadam-san or Ren that much today. Oh wait he's on my veranda._

I opened the door to my room and smiled. "Good evening Ren." He turned around and openly studied my appearance. Something flashed across his face before I could tell what it was.

He sighed and bowed deeply. "_Sundari._ And I was standing here thinking nothing could be more beautiful than this sunset. But the beauty of the sunset only seems to add to your radiance."

I chuckled. "What does _sundari_ mean?"

"It means 'most beautiful'."

I broke out into laughter. _He's kind of like a more refined version of Kouga-kun._ I quickly settled down. "I'm sorry it's been a while since I've laughed like that.

He gently took my hand and led me out to the patio chairs. "I hope you don't mind, but I explored your house, including your room."

"I don't mind. I'm sure you found my room the least interesting." He replied.

"Actually I was a bit curious about your note. What does it say?"

"Ahh yes, I just scribbled a few notes to help me remember what Phet said. It just says see Druga's prophecy, the cave of Kaheri, Kagome is Druga's favored one, that sort of thing." I nodded.

"Now tomorrow we're going to the cave. During the day there are many tourists, meaning we'll have to wait until evening to look for Druga's prophecy. We'll be sneaking into the park though the jungle on foot, so wear the new hiking boots we bought you, the ones in your closet."

"Breaking in new hiking boots on a long trek isn't a very good idea."

"It shouldn't be that bad." He dismissed. "Even new hiking boots should be better than you tennis shoes."

I shook my head. "Trust me, sneakers are far more versatile than hiking boots. I'm bringing them along anyway."

Ren conceded. "I'll have Kadam-san pack a bag with the things we might need. I'll see to it that he leaves room for your shoes."

"No." I replied. "I can pack the bag myself. I'm sure Kadam-san is busy."

"It's pointless to argue with you isn't it?"

"Yes." _I can probably pack better than Kadam-san. Besides I want Himiko along, who knows what he might say if he saw the ting sword._ "Kadam-san can check it later if he wants." _I'll just have to make sure Himiko is hidden._

"You'll also have to drive us to the park, because I'll be in tiger form. I know you don't like driving, but please bear with this."

"Not liking to drive, and not being able to, are very different things."

"We can take the outskirt roads, we won't need to go through the city anyway. It shouldn't be that bad. For a novice you're a very good driver."

"Easy for you to say." _You've probably never driven before. Though hopefully soon you'll be able to._

"_Rajkumari,_ I want to say thank you. Thank you for staying and helping me. You don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome. But what does _rajkumari_ mean?"

He flashed me a playful arrogant smile and changed the subject. "Would you like to hear about the seal?"

_Too can play at that game. _"Okay"

"It's a carved rectangular stone about three fingers thick. The king always wore it in public. The seal has four words carved on it. _Viveka, Jagarana, Vira, _and_ Anukampa._ Which roughly means wisdom, vigilance, bravery, and compassion. It was a symbol for the duties of the royal family. You'll need to bring it with you when we leave. Kadam-san will put it on your dresser before we depart."

I felt is aura deepen, and knew he was going to start asking me questions. I stood up and walked over to the railing. "Now, I have few questions for you." He said.

I bowed my head to hide a smile. I was surprised however when he asked, "Where did you get that scar?"

"Scar" I questioned confused. _My back is covered, so what's he talking about?_

"The bite on your left side."

My eyes darkened. _I forgot about that._ I chuckled a bitterly and answered, "A reminder of the worst birthday in history." _The day that everything began. The day I became more than just Higurashi Kagome. _I bit my lip._ Why? It was so long ago. Why am I still bitter? I shouldn't still be this easily upset._

Ren gently touched my shoulder. "Kagome please forgive me. I'm sorry that my question upset you."

I turned towards him and tilted my head. _Why is he apologizing? _"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"No I –"I felt a tremor pass through his arm. He sighed. "Goodnight Kagome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moonlight bathed the tall figure who sat behind the desk, casting his face into shadow. Outside a familiar cityscape could be seen, as the city lights blazed.

"Are you sure about this? Kagome could get hurt." A young man said.

"Do not question me, kit. This is for her sake as well."

The green-eyed man shifted. "So her happiness is the top priority?"

The man behind the desk sighed. "I'm sure you noticed it as well, she is not suited for a normal life. She is not happy or satisfied. When you spoke to her how did she seem? The miko has shown more passion for this ordeal than anything for a long time. Though if something happens I'll arrange for her immediate return to Japan."

The younger man quipped, "Screw everyone else if need be?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Precisely."

**Dun dun duuh. I hope this chapter answers a few questions you all might have had. Ren's definitely suspicious no, but he's going to refrain from asking questions for a little while. I also learned to drive in a similar way, just not in a foreign country. Here's the link for Kagome's dress if you want to see it, it's the first one shown. . My personal favorite is the Blue a green two piece with the transparent fabric.**

**I'm sorry but I have to rant about this a little bit. Some stupid person stole the tire caps off my car and let the air out. Who does that? It's just stupid, and dangerous. Why would someone do that in the first place? I'll bet it's that guy who used to always tow my car and post pictures on facebook or twitter. Whichever it was I really don't care. It's just . . . Okay I'm sorry rant over.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I've got great new. I've finally started to work on a picture for this story. Hopefully it'll be done by the next time I post. If not then well, you all will just have to wait. This chapter has a little bit more action, I know some people were requesting it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the support; it means the world to me.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ancient tombs and booby traps**

The next morning I woke to Kadam-san's presence in my room. My eyes remained shut as I feigned sleep. _He probably doesn't want to wake me._

After he left I walked over to my dresser and found the Mujulaain Empire seal. It was a creamy colored stone hung from a grey ribbon. A lotus flower was beautifully carved at the bottom. There were several words carved into the seal. _These are probably the 'virtues' Ren was talking about last night._

I had finished packing my bag and had left it outside my door last night. It was also on my dresser with the seal. I noticed that Kadam-san had added a few extra items, such as a small flashlight, paper and charcoal, maps, a camera, and several waterproof bags.

_This thing._ I thought holding up a small knife he added. _Is the most pathetic excuse for a weapon I have ever seen._ The blade wasn't even an five centimeters long.

I opened my closet and slipped on a comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Giving in to Ren's request I grabbed the hiking boots to put on at the door. _I'm going to regret wearing these things later._

Downstairs I found Kadam-san slicing a mango. "Good morning Kagome-san. I hope you found the seal."

"Yes, you've had it all these years?" I responded.

"It's very precious to me. The seal was actually made in China then given to Ren's grandfather. It's made of Shoushan stone. The Chinese believed that Shoushans were brightly colored phoenix eggs. Only the richest of men had items carved from this stone. To receive one was a great honor for Ren's grandfather. It is a priceless heirloom." He explained

"It seems Ren's family was very special." _Kadam-san holds so much respect for Ren's family._

"Indeed they were."

We were eating when Ren padded into the room. I scratched his ears and said, "You must be happy to finally get started breaking this curse." He kept watching us and I could tell he was impatient. I nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

I paused at the doorway to put on the boots before following Kadam-san to the Jeep. Kadam-san took my backpack and put in in the passenger's side before opening the door for me.

"Be careful Kagome-san." Kadam-san warned. "Ren will watch out for you, but there are many dangers ahead. Some we've planned for, but I'm sure there will be many others that I am unaware of."

"I know. Don't worry I'll be fine." _It can't be any worse than the feudal era._ I gently shifted gears and pulled onto the road. The GPS told me what to do. The drive was uneventful. Kadam-san true to his word had selected a very rural route for me. Ren just dozed in the back most of the time. We drove for about four hours before I pulled to a stop at the end of a dirt road.

_Hmm, according to Kadam-san's directions it'll take about two and a half hours to walk to the cave._ I called back to Ren, "We have some time to spare what do you want to do?" I grabbed my backpack and let him out from the car.

Ren led me over to shady spot and lay down on the grass. I sat down next to him and leaned against his back. Bored I removed my flute and began to play. Ren's tail flickered back and forth as I gave him a small concert. After a while I became sleepy so I returned it to my backpack and dozed against Ren until I felt him stir.

"Alright I'm up, Lead the way Ren." I mumbled.

We walked through the park for several hours. It seemed like Ren was deliberately taking it easy for me. These trees were very dense. Monkey's swung through the high treetops. Huge lizards with forked tongues scurried across our path. I even witnessed a giant python hanging from a very old tree.

Sometimes Ren would lead me off the path and circle around. _Just what could he be avoiding? Few creatures are equal to a tiger here._

As the forest thinned out we arrived at a hill bare of trees. Stone steps led up the hill to the entrance of the cave. The sun was still high so we hid in some nearby bushes. I watched tourists emerge from the cave and make their way down the steps.

Finally as the sun set and the tourists departed Ren stepped forward and carefully sniffed the air. Satisfied he led me up the stone steps.

On the inside stone trenches were connected to high arches. Reaching the main room I touched my hands to the elaborately carved wall. Remnants of the ceiling cast deep shadows into the room. I pulled out my flashlight as a precaution.

I followed Ren into a large circular room with a sandy floor. I could see several rooms that branched off. We entered a small library room off to the side.

I felt Ren's aura change as his hand touched my shoulder. "Where do we start?" I asked.

"We'll probably need to check each room for a symbol that resembles the seal. You look high and I'll look low." He squeezed my shoulder and morphed back into a tiger. _I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, but I don't think I'll ever get used to that._

We searched through six chambers spending almost an hour in the fifth room, because it was filled with wall carvings. Finally we found the symbol on the seventh door. The room was very small and narrow compared to the others. Ren found the engraving underneath one of the shelves.

The small engraving fit the seal perfectly. "Looks like this is it." I removed the seal from my backpack and pressed it into the wall until I head it click. After rotating the seal around once I heard mechanical sounds from within the wall.

Dust blew out from the wall to reveal a small door. I popped the seal out and turned my flashlight towards it. Ren entered the passageway first. Looking at the wall I saw several torch sconces. I used some matches to relight the ancient torch.

We stood at the top of a narrow winding staircase. As I took the torch a clinking noise indicated that the door had closed behind us.

"Great, we'll have to look for a release later." I muttered. Ren just looked at me and rubbed his head against my leg. I took that as an 'it's okay' gesture and we began to descend into the darkness.

When we finally reached the steps a grand passage opened before us. However it soon led to a forked path.

I mentally groaned. Switching the torch to my left hand I placed my right on the wall. "Ren we should – Ren?"

Ren had begun to sniff at the passageways. _Can he really smell something is these conditions?_ The entire area was drenched in a sulfuric odor. And even then, he should have had no idea what smell to follow.

Ren moved back to the left passage and continued on. I took my hand off the wall and followed him._ There's goes that plan._

We frequently came across areas that branched off into several passageways. Each time Ren would stop and check them as I waited.

Shortly after passing into another large room a spiked metal gate slammed into the ground behind me. I jumped forward and turned around with a shard gasp. _Why now? Seriously there's no need for booby traps! We entered by use of the seal, doesn't that already say we're the right people? Besides traps could just as easy kill us as well as any intruder._

After that Ren stayed closer to me. Three turns later I began to hear a hum that gradually increased in volume as we continued.

Turning a corner Ren stopped and looked ahead. I raised my torch to see why he had stopped.

I began to shake. The corridor ahead was moving. Thousands of insects crawled through the passage. Giant black beetles, stick bugs, and several others I couldn't identify. But my mind was only focused on two things.

_Spiders. Centipedes. "Give it to me! Shikon no Tama!" "Hurry up and die! You all shall become a part of me"_ bit my lip in an attempt to stop the flow of memories. _Centipede, youkai, the well, the jewel, Naraku, Inuyasha, No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! _I collapsed onto the floor shaking violently. _No please, just stop it! I don't want to think about it. Please just make it stop. _I barely noticed the tears flooding down my face.

I was startled when Ren pushed himself against me and began to purr. I threw my arms around him and we just sat there like that for awhile

I removed my arms and finally found the strength to stand. "Thanks Ren, I'm fine now." Ren snorted as if to say I wasn't. "Are you sure there isn't a way around?" I asked. Ren looked forward._ Guess not. I can do this, I just can't think about it._

"Just don't expect me to wait for you. I'll have to run the entire time." I took a few steps back and flat out ran through the chamber. I had to keep my eyes open so I could see where I was running. The hardest part was keeping the memories from resurfacing.

Finally making it to the other side I began to shake myself and search for any hitchhikers. I had to reach into my hair to get a beetle that wouldn't detach. I scraped my shoes on the floor as I looked for Ren.

He was on the final area of the passage and cleared it with a leap. I used the end of the torch to push of the bugs on him. _What I wouldn't give for a good pair of gloves right now._ "Ren if it's alright with you I'd rather not repeat that." Ren shook his head in confirmation.

About ten minutes later I steeped on a small stone that sank into the ground. "Uh oh." I deadpanned and braced myself for the next trap.

Small metal panels slid back from the wall to reveal spikey metal barbs. Slick oil poured out of stone pipes and onto the floor.

Ren quickly changed back. "There's poison on the edge of those spikes Kagome. I can smell it. Stay in the middle, there enough room for both of us to pass through. Don't allow yourself to be scratched by those barbs. Try keeping hold of me for balance."

I nodded "Here we go again." I whispered. Ren changed back into a tiger as I gripped his neck. _The poison won't kill me, but I'd rather not have to endure it or the pain that comes with those barbs._ Curing myself would be a long and difficult process. We couldn't just stop in the middle if I got scratched.

Ren tested out the floor with his paw. He slipped a little then sank his claws in. It was a painstakingly long process. The spikes were placed at random intervals so I couldn't relax. There seemed to be well more than a hundred of them. There was barely enough room for Ren and I to walk together. And I needed all the room I could get. Because even after all my training I was still somewhat clumsy.

About half-way though we hit a particularly oily spot. Ren staggered and I slipped. I managed to right myself just in time. There was a spike positioned right between my eyes. _Whoa, that was close. Even I couldn't recover from a spike to the face._

Ren made a small whining sound as I regained my footing. "I'm okay it didn't tough me." I assured him. I patted his back in comfort.

When we finally emerged at the other end I began to stretch in an attempt to calm my muscles._ I haven't been this tense in a long time._ "Well Ren, I think I would still take the spikes over the bugs." I attempted to joke. Ren just stared at me obviously not getting it. I sighed. _So much for trying to lighten the mood._

We rested awhile before we continued. I was just beginning to relax when another rumble shook the tomb. The doorway behind us sunk into the ground. Moments later we were knocked to the floor by a flood of water.

It extinguished my torch immediately. By the time I managed to stand the water was already knee-high. I reached into my backpack and cracked a glow stick.

Ren changed back into a man and shouted over the water "I can see a doorway over here!" he pulled me across the room as the water continued to rise. We were floating by the time we reached it. He dove under the water.

As he resurfaced he shouted, "There's another seal mark on the door. Try to open it like you did before."

"Right" I took a deep breath and pulled out the seal. Using the glow stick for light I searched for the mark on the door. I inserted the seal and quickly became frustrated when it wouldn't work.

_Come on you stupid thing, I refuse to down in a place like this! _I suddenly remembered what Sesshoumaru once told me while we were training. _"Nothing will come of panicking Miko. You will only make yourself look even more foolish. There is always a way to triumph."_

I braced myself against the wall and pushed hard on the seal. It finally clicked and the door began to open. The water dumped us into the corridor filthy, but alive. It drained away though several well placed grates.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Soon Ren asked, "Just what do you find so amusing?"

"It's just that . . . ." I was giggling so hard I couldn't speak. "That if he knew I was beginning to panic, well I can only image the punishment."

Ren frowned and returned to his tiger form. I returned the seal to my backpack as I checked it. _Well I guess it would have been stupid to hope that any of the food would be okay. _"Everything looks okay, except for the food." I told him.

I used the glow stick until it ran out then switched back to the flashlight. We took a few more turns before entering another long corridor, far longer than any of the others were.

About halfway through Ren jumped in front of me and began to force me backwards. A great rumbling shook the tunnel. The ground I had been standing on collapsed. I ran backwards as the floor continued to fall away.

Thankfully the quaking soon subsided. "Again really?" I yelled out in rage. Ren bent his head down and began to pace in front of the edge. The gap was about four meters across. _Ren can defiantly make that jump, I know I can._

Ren took my hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've faced worse." I answered subconsciously. I didn't notice the look of surprise and worry on his face.

"We've got to find a way across this chasm."

I nodded. "I can jump across if I get a running start. You could make it in your tiger form."

Ren looked shocked. "You're serious? No. NO! You would never make it. There's no way you could jump that far."

I took one look at his face and just knew he wasn't going to budge on the issue. _We'll have to do this my way then._ I sighed. "Fine, but you're going to have to come up with another idea."

I waited until Ren returned to his tiger form and was examing the rift again. I stood up and walked back a bit making sure my backpack was secure. I slipped into a crouching stance used for sprinting.

I began to run towards the edge of the gap. I kicked off the edge to get extra power and folded my legs beneath me as I sailed through the air. Hitting the ground at the other side, I rolled to reduce impact.

I stood up and turned back to Ren. "See? I can jump just fine." Ren growled trotted back a few paces before attempting to clear the gap.

Once he was on my side he changed back into a man and grabbed me. "Don't do that again." He growled out. He pressed against me and I could feel his worry and fear.

_I've forgotten how some people react when I'm reckless. It's surprisingly nice to have someone worry._ I patted his back awkwardly. "I'm fine, really, but we don't have much time."

Ren reluctantly released me and changed again. We walked down a few more passages until we found a door etched in glyphs. I reached out to touch it as I felt magic rise. Warmth pooled under my hand against the stone. I pushed just a little bit of my energy into the door. It began to react and opened to reveal a large grotto. _Guess I'll have to explain that later. Too bad I wanted to keep this little game going a bit longer._

The room was dimly lit by phosphorescent lichen growing on the stone walls. At the center was a tall rectangular stone monolith with a small stone post in front of it.

Dusting off the post I found two indents that were shaped like hands. I gently placed both my hands and released a bit of energy into the stone. Golden liquid spilled from a container on top of the monolith.

The liquid reacted with the stone. It foamed and fizzled until I drained down. I looked over in shock. Engraving appeared on all four sides where there had previously been none.

"This is it Ren, This is Druga-sama's prophecy." I spoke awed.

I pulled out Kadam-san's camera and began taking pictures. Next I made rubbing with the charcoal and paper he provided. _Kadam-san will know what this means._

I was examining the stone when I heard Ren yelp. I saw him pick up his paw and set it down gently. The liquid was seeping into the floor. Rocks began to fall from the high ceiling.

Ren and I ran towards the well. The shaking became much worse and with a deafening crack the monolith split in two. The acid destroyed everything it touched. And It crept closer to us until there was no escape. The doorway we came though had been blocked sealing us in.

_Could I purify this stuff? It's not Miasma but it might be close enough!_ Ren put his claws on the wall and began to scratch furiously. I saw that he had opened a hole and there were stars on the other side.

I helped him dig until we had a decent sized hole. He climbed out first and I squeezed through after him. Slowly the quaking stopped, and silence descended upon the jungle.

**I'll say this before anyone asks, yes Kagome has PTSD or post-traumatic stress disorder. Besides she never liked bugs in the first place. Honestly I hate them. By the way does anyone play Skyrim? I was at a sleepover and we were playing it on consul. The weirdest thing happened, we came out of a house and saw a pink Dragon tail. It then took off and disappeared before we could see the rest of the dragon. I swear it's true! I have multiple witnesses. By the way I'm trying to start a new crossover with Kagome, but I can't decide if I should do One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club. I'll be posting a poll please help me decide. Right now I only have the time to do one more.**


	13. Chapter 12

**We're half-way through book one people! One of four, or five if it gets published. Then again I'll probably just scream BETRAYL! and ignore it. Don't forget to vote!**

**Chapter 12**

**Stories or at least parts of them**

I slowly stood and found my flashlight. Ren's hand gasped my shoulder as he looked me over.

"Kagome, are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

Ren seemed relieved. "Let's head back to the car. Stay close to me. Animals that were asleep during the day are awake and hunting now. We must be careful. "He squeezed my shoulder and returned to tiger form.

It seemed that we were on the far side of the cave, about a kilometer behind it. Walking through the jungle at night was surprisingly pleasant. The air was cool and soft, it was hard to believe that it had been so hot during the day.

Ren suddenly stopped lowered his head, and peered into the darkness. Eyes fixed on the jungle; he changed back into a man.

"We're being hunted." He whispered. "When I say run, go in that direction and don't look back . . . . Run!" He pointed to the left and dashed back into the jungle as a tiger. I heard a low menacing roar shake the trees.

I began to sprint in the direction he told me. Fanning out my aura, I found two other large animals other than Ren. Even though it was very far off I could still hear them fighting. I tucked Himiko in my pocket as a precaution. _I just hope I don't need to use it._

All of a sudden it became deathly quiet._ Oh no, is he okay? The odds weren't exactly in his favor._ I waited about five minutes before I took off to look for him._ Dammit, I told you not to die you stupid tiger. I will not lose anyone else. Where are you?_

I followed my senses towards Ren's diminishing aura. I could tell he was hurt, but I couldn't tell how badly. I was too focused on Ren's aura, I didn't notice another approaching.

I heard a rustling noise to my right and froze. A pair of yellow eyes stared at me from the darkness. A lithe black panther emerged from the bushes and watched me.

_This is bad._ A panther would be very hard to kill when it charged. I might not have enough time to get Himiko. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small semi-low hanging branch. It was large enough to support me, but too small for a panther.

I stared down the panther waiting for my chance. Then, the panther sprang. I quickly jumped back and climbed onto the branch. Never taking my eyes off it I continued to climb up the tree. The panther stopped to assess the tree. I reached for Himiko. _If he jumps again I'll have a chance._

The spell to release Himiko died on my lips as I heard a loud roar. "Ren!" I yelled. The panther's attention shifted to Ren as they circled. Ren roared again and batted the panther across the face. The panther wisely not wanting to fight a tiger twice his size, growled and quickly disappeared into the jungle.

Ren hobbled toward the tree I was perched in. I jumped down from the tree and rushed towards in. There were many bloody but shallow cuts all over his back. His right paw was mangled maybe even broken, causing him to walk with a limp.

I mentally cursed. I couldn't really heal the injuries of others. I could numb the pain, but I couldn't get rid of the physical wound. For a moment he turned into a man and fell at my feet. He reached for my hand and asked, "Are you hurt?"

I was shocked. _Am I hurt? That's the first thing you say? _I gently hugged him letting some of my powers numb his pain. It was the least I could do.  
"I'm fine. Thank you for coming. Can you walk?" Ren nodded, gave me a weak smile and returned to his tiger form. With a lick of his paw, he snuffed and started walking. "I'm right behind you."

I tried to push away the guilt that rose within me as we walked. _Even if he knew about my abilities, it probably wouldn't have changed anything._ An hour later we were back at the Jeep. I drank my fill after ensuring Ren was okay.

I used a bit of water and cleaned and bandaged his wounds as best I could. I missed using Kaede-obachan's medical salve, it probably would have been better. I folded down the back seat so we could sleep and climbed in. Before I drifted off I whispered softly, "I'm sorry Ren."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I'm sorry?'_ _What did she mean by that? I should be the one protecting her._ I pondered silently as I watched Kagome drive. At first I thought her to be a gentle and shy girl. I was shocked to learn differently.

Anik rushed out the door upon our arrival. He began to question Kagome before she shoved her backpack at him. My eyes narrowed as I noticed her slip something out of the backpack and pocket it.

She began to mumble things like "Bath" and "Sleep". I mentally chuckled. _It seems there is no end to her odd behaviors._

Anik and I made out way into the library, where he began to translate the prophecy. I however pondered over Kagome. There were many, many things that didn't seem right with her.

_She shouldn't have been able to knock me to the ground. _I hadn't practiced since my imprisonment, but the knowledge should have been enough. Honestly I hadn't been able to react when she spun around.

My true for should have surprised her, but it hadn't. It almost was as if she suspected something. But then again Kagome had mentioned that she knew of Anik's plan from the beginning.

Phet had also known something about her. I was neither blind nor death. They spoke in guarded words with double meanings that were lost to me.

I looked towards Anik remembering something he had told me on the plane. _'It seems she was absent for a large amount of time due to illness. Please take care when you travel with her.'_ It was the main reason I made sure we always went slowly.

Kagome was so tiny and fragile, I couldn't image her doing even basic labor. _And yet she was very well trained in some way._ It was in the little moments she made. Graceful and without excess. Her eyes would scan a room, as if looking for a possible threat.

Other times she seemed fearless. She jumped across a wide chasm almost effortlessly. She had not been frightened by the panther when I found her. If anything she was more concerned with me.

_But I do wonder why she was so startled by insects? She didn't seem afraid, it was more like her mind was in a far off place._ I knew the feeling very well.

Before I met Kagome my mind would often wander to the past. There was little else to do within the countless cages I inhabited. Thanks to her I was beginning to have hope and enjoy life again.

I trusted Kagome. I would have been a fool not to. But I could sense that there was something deeper than our current predicament bothering her.

I jumped up onto a large ottoman. I would bring my concerns to Anik later. For now I need to think how best approach her.

_Kagome's risking so much to help us. I'll protect her with my life, but there must be something more I can do. Something to lighten the burden on her heart._ I couldn't bear even the thought of watching her crumble before me again. I was absolutely powerless to help her before, so I would swear to help her now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waking up I noticed Kadam-san had left a small tray of food on my dresser. _I must have been too tired to even feel his presence._ After eating and dressing I headed downstairs.

Kadam-san and Ren were in the library going over various books. I immediately noticed Kadam-san's eyes, they were very red and every so often he would move to rub at them.

"Have you been working since we returned Kadam-san?" I asked concerned for the older man's health.

"Yes. This is very fascinating! I've already translated the writing on the paper rubbing that you did, and I am now working on the pictures you took." He handed me his notes.

**Druga **के पुरस्कार की तलाश

**Seek Druga's prize**

चार उपहार पांच बलिदान

**Four gifts five sacrifices**

आत्माओं रिहाई मिल

**Souls find Release**

जानवर मानव बन जाता है

**Beast becomes Human**

"Figures, sounds like theirs going to be a lot to do." I commented

He replied, "Indeed, there may be more tasks that you and Ren need to complete before the spell can be broken. For example I have finished translating one side of the monolith. It indicaticates that you need to go somewhere to obtain and object, a gift that you'll give to Druga. You will need to find four gifts. My guess is that there is a different gift mentioned on each wall. I'm afraid you are only at the first step of this journey."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _I already knew it would be complicated Kadam-san._ "What does the first wall say?" I questioned.

Kadam-san pushed a piece of paper towards me.

**For protection, seek her temple**

**And take hold of Druga's blessing**

**Travel west and search Kishkindha**

**Where simians rule the ground**

**Gada strike in Hanuman's realm**

**And hunt the branch that's bound**

**Thorny dangers grasp above**

**Daggling dangers lie below**

**Strangle, ensare, the ones you love-**

**And trap in brackish undertow**

**Layside phantoms thwart your route **

**And guardians wait to bar your way**

**Beware once they begin pursuit**

**On embrace their moldering decay**

**But all of this you can refute**

**If serpents find forbidden fruit**

**And India's hunger satisfy . . .**

**Lest all her people surely die**

I frowned. "Kadam-san, what is Hanuman's realm?"

"I have been researching that." He replied. "Hanuman is the monkey god. His realm is said to be in Kishkindha or the Monkey Kingdom. The ruins of Hampi are thought to be on or at least near ancient Kishkindha."

"Does that mean that we have to go there, deal with a Monkey God, and find some kind of tree?" _Granted I've done crazier things._

He answered "I believe you are actually seeking the forbidden fruit."

"Forbidden fruit?" I questioned. It sounded familiar, probably something I studied at some point and then forgot.

"Fruit is a common symbol of life, and a prize. We depend upon the fruits of the ground for sustenance. Different cultures of the earth celebrate fruits or the harvest in a verity of ways."

I nodded. I had grown up on a shrine after all. We had hosted many different festivals. "Are there stories in India regarding fruits?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Kagome-san. The pomegranate is important to many Indian cultures as well as the Persians and Romans. I'll have to look more into that, but there is nothing else I can think of."

"Pomegranates would make sense." I began. "Alexander the Great influenced many cultures."

Kadam-san smiled and returned to his work. I picked up a few books that might be helpful and made my way over to a chair and began to read. Ren curled up at my feet while Kadam-san continued to research at his desk.

I soon found a chapter about Hanuman and began to read.

'_He is a Hindu god, who is the personification of devotion and great physical strength. He served his lord Rama by going to Lanka to find Rama's wife Sita. He found that she had been captured by the Lanka King named Ravana. There was a great battle between Rama and Ravana, and during that time Rama's brother fell ill. Hanuman went to the Himalayan Mountains to seek an herb to help heal Rama's brother, but he couldn't identify the herb, so instead, he brought back the entire mountain. Hanuman was made immortal and invincible. He is half-human and half-ape and is faster, quicker, and mightier than all the other apes. The son of a wind god, Hanuman is still worshipped today by many Hindus who sing his hymns and celebrate his birth each year.'_

_Hanyou_. I thought sadly. I reached down to stroke Ren to keep the memories at bay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I left Kadam-san alone most of the next day. I practically scolded and ordered the man to get some rest. Later that afternoon he visited me on the terrace.

He smiled as he sat down. "Kagome-san, how are you faring? These burdens must weigh very heavily on you. Especially now that we know we have many more journeys to take."

"I'm fine. It's nothing really."

His expression became serious. "It is not nothing. You cannot image the joy you have given me. If you ever feel pushed to far . . . I just . . . don't want to endanger you. You have become very important to me."

My eyes softened. "It's alright Kadam-san. I'm not afraid. Besides Ren needs my help." _Though it is nice to know that you would understand if I backed out. Before I never had that option. Even my promise became worthless, it became expected of me to stay no matter what._

Kadam-san smiled and patted my hand, unaware of my inner turmoil. "You're a very brave young lady. A finer lady I haven't met in a long, long time. I hope Ren sees just how lucky he is."

He continued, "From what I have gathered so far, we need to go to Hampi next. The distance is entirely too far for the two of you to traverse alone. I will accompany you on the journey. We'll leave at first light tomorrow. I want you to rest as much as possible today. You should relax. Perhaps take a swim. Do something for yourself."

After Kadam-san left I thought about what he said. _A swim would be very relaxing, and I do love water. But . .Oh wait I can throw on a shirt over my bathing suit._

I changed into a green one piece suit and donned a wicker shirt. I applied a bit of sunscreen and slipped into the water. I lazily floated in and out of the shade as the sun sank beneath the tree line.

Eyes closed I felt Ren approach. "Hello Ren." I opened my eyes and swam over to him. "Don't you want to swim?" I asked him.

The tiger just harrumphed at me, blowing out some air. I sighed, _I could have used some company too, and it's kind of boring to swim alone._

I remained in the water for a while longer before deciding to go inside. I wrapped a towel around my body and hair. Ren followed me to my room where I left him to get cleaned up.

When I emerged from the bathroom he was lying on the rug and there was also a white rose on my pillow. I sat on the bed and twirled it ideally through my fingers. "Thank you for the flower Ren." I said softly. was truly touched it was a simple gesture but few had ever done anything like that for me.

Ren turned into man and faced me. "Kagome, could I ask you just one thing?"

"Just one thing?" I teased remembering Kadam-san.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _I guess he's finally going to ask about me. I wonder what it will be? My powers or my combat skills?_

He surprised me yet again when he said, "I don't wish to upset you. But what happened in the tunnel? It was not a simple fear of insects."

My entire world froze over. _Of all the things he could ask, he chooses that? Nothing about my skills or powers, but me._

"I know you have many secrets Kagome. I also accept that I shouldn't interfere. But I do not wish to see you in pain like that again. You have given me so much, I could never hope to repay you. If you ever need someone to listen, I'm here." He placed his hand on his chest in a sincere gesture

I bit my lip._ He really surprises me. Thank you Ren, for worrying about me._ I decided to share a little bit with him. "It's not insects." I began.

"I – Spiders and centipedes, all they ever do is bring up bad memories. I just had a bit of a flashback, that's all."

_I wish I could share more with you Ren, you would probably understand better that anyone. But I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I can't even talk to my own family._

He smiled, took my hand and bowed deeply. "Thank you for sharing this with me _Rajkumari_, I know it must pain you." He flipped my hand over and pressed a soft kiss on my palm. And for the first time in a long time I blushed.

His eyes twinkled with mischief and happiness. "Goodnight, Kagome." Ren quietly closed the door behind him.

I covered my face and laughed. _Not even Miroku tried something like that! _I tucked the white rose into the flower arrangement on the dresser and climbed into bed.

_No one has ever been openly concerned for me like that before. Sango-chan, Shippou, Miroku, Rin, my family, even Sesshoumaru they're all my family. Even __**HIS **__kind words were during his weaker and possibly delusional moments. _

I raised my hand. _He really surprises me._

**So now you all know what goes on inside Ren's head. Believe me that internal debate was only about five minutes to him. Does anyone know what Kagome's promise was? By the way for some strange reason Druga didn't translate correctly. I'm sorry about that. I don't know how to fix it. I'm awful with computers and cellphones. I've broken a grand total of 16 computers, 2 cellphones, and 2 iPods. They actually almost banned me from using the school computers. One piece is winning right now, don't forget to vote!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to thank you all for the support you have given me. You can't image how happy I am to know that I can create something that other people enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Falls**

The next morning I woke up and found a note from Kadam-san that had been slipped under the door. It said to pack three or four days' worth of cloths and my swimsuit. I added my dry swimsuit and a towel to the rest of my things in my backpack.

I made my way downstairs, Kadam-san and Ren were already in the Jeep. As soon as my seat belt clicked Kadam-san handed me a breakfast bar and a bottle of juice as he began to drive.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ren has added a detour to our trip and would like to stop somewhere on the way. I will drop the two of you off for a few days and then return to pick you up later. After that we will proceed to Hampi."

"What are we going to do?" _Ren seemed pretty eager to break the curse earlier, it must be something very important if he wants to wait._

"Ren would prefer to explain it to you himself." Kadam-san responded

_Hmmm. As I thought it must be something very important, probably personal too with the way they're acting._ I decided to change the subject. I was somewhat curious about how India had been during their lives. "Kadam-san, what was your life like growing up?"

"Alright. Let me think. I was born in June, 1655. I was an only child born to a military family of the Kshatriya caste. So it was only natural for me to enter the military."

"Kshatriya caste?" I questioned. It wasn't a term I was familiar with.

"India had four castes, or _Varnas_, similar to social classes." He explained "Brahmins are teachers, priests, and scholars; the Kshatriya are rulers and protectors; The Vaishyas are farmers and traders; and the Shudras are craft workers and servants."

"There are also different levels in each caste. People of different castes never mingled with another during any part of their life. Their entire life was lived within their own group. Though it has been officially outlawed for over fifty years, it is still practiced in many parts of India."

He sighed. "My wife was from the Kshatriya caste as well. Our parents arranged it, but we were both happy for the time allotted to us."

I stared out the window for a moment. "Kadam-san you don't have to answer my questions if they are painful for you." _I know the feeling all too well after all._

"I don't mind Kagome-san. I enjoy talking with you." He smiled at me and changed lanes.

"Then, could you tell me a little bit about your military career?" I asked shyly.

He nodded. "I started training very young, perhaps around four years. We never went to school. Our entire lives were devoted to being good soldiers and all of our studies were in the art of warfare. There were dozens of kingdoms at the time. I was very fortunate to live in one of the most powerful ones under a good King."

I could hear the pride in Kadam-san's voice as he spoke.

"My training began with hand to hand combat. Have you ever seen martial arts movies?"

I smiled._ I do live in Japan Kadam-san._ "Souta was always more interested in those movies, but yes I know what you're talking about."

"Fighters who were skilled in hand to hand combat were highly sought after. As a young man, I rose in rank quickly because of my skill in that area. No one was able to best me in sparing matches. Well almost no one." He conceded. "Ren has beaten me on occasion."

"Hmmm." _I would have liked to spar with you in your prime. Maybe I'll be able spar someday with Ren. _"How good was Ren?" I asked curiously.

"He was a master. As the future King he studied the sciences, crafts, the arts, and philosophy, as well as many other branches of knowledge known as the sixty-four arts. He was also trained in all manner of warfare, including the martial arts."

"Ren's mother was also well versed in the martial arts. She had been taught in Asia and insisted that her children be able to protect themselves. Experts were brought in, and our kingdom quickly became renowned for fighting in that medium."

I smiled. I could picture a young Ren being taught by a stern yet loving woman. I could see him trying his best to impress his parents, to make them proud. _I know when I started, that was how I felt._

"Kagome-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Kadam-san. I space out a lot sometimes."

"It's fine Kagome-san. Now as I was saying, I started in the largest section, the infantry. I was trained in the sword, the spear, the mace, as well as many other weapons before I moved on to chariots. By the age of twenty-five, I was in charge of the King's army. By the age of thirty-five, my job was to teach others including Ren. I was also the King's special military advisor and war strategist, particularly in the use of elephants."

"Elephants?" I questioned. "I can see how they might be of use, but it wouldn't be very practical to have just a few of them." I could understand the sheer size inflicting terror on people. Not to mention if spikes were strapped to the tusks. But I couldn't image having that many elephants around. They would take up a lot of space and time.

"Elephants are indeed formidable in battle." Kadam-san explained. "They carried a heavily armored structure on their backs to protect archers. Sometimes we secured long daggers dipped in poison to their tusks. It proved very effective in a large direct assault. Just imagine facing an army with twenty-five thousand armored elephants. I don't believe we have that many elephants left in all of India now."

_Twenty-five thousand?_ My eyes widened as I fought to keep the shock off of my face. I could practically see the terror and damage they inflicted. I shuddered.

"War is a terrible thing." I said softly. Although my mind was far from the battle field Kadam-san described.

Kadam-san just shrugged. "War was different then. We followed a warrior's code, similar to Europe's code of chivalry. We had four rules. Rule one: you must fight an opponent who has similar armor. We wouldn't fight a man who did not have the same amount of protective gear. This is similar to the concept of using a weapon against an unarmed man.

I almost laughed. _So what then? Did you run around the battle field until you found an opponent?_

He continued. "Rule Two: If your enemy can't fight any longer, the battle is over. If you've disabled your opponent and rendered him helpless, you must stop fighting. You _don't_ finish him off."

"Rule three: Soldiers do not kill women, children, the aged, or the infirm, and we do not injure those who surrender. And Rule four: We do not destroy gardens, temples, or other places of worship."

"Our King followed Kshatriadharma, or the Law of Kings, meaning that we could only fight in battles that were considered just, or righteous, and that had the approval of the people."

"Those sound like nice rules, if only people would have followed them in Japan."

Kadam-san turned towards me concerned and said, "Kagome-san?"

My head bowed under the rush of my memories. "In Japan people fought for glory, wealth, power, prestige, and sometimes for no reason at all. Some fought just to shed blood for pure entertainment."

"Neither the Emperor nor the Shogun had any control over the countryside. Warlords tore each other, the people, and the land asunder. Even the so called 'honorable' Samurai abused their power."

"It was an age where people sought power. They sought to use anything and everything they could to further their own ambitions, no matter the cost. The lives of other people, normal people were never important. Not one of them would have even considered following your Law of Kings."

I shuddered again. The Feudal era had been bloody, and I always tried to ignore it. It that age people didn't talk about their problems. Even Sango and Miroku rarely spoke about it. People just tried to live as best as they could, knowing that at any moment they could die at the hands of bandits, war, or even a demon.

And in some ways I was similar to them. I too had fought over the Shikon no tama. My involvement had led to the deaths of so many innocent people._ Sango-chan's village, Shippou's parents, the list goes on and on._

I knew I wasn't entirely responsible, after all I didn't tell Naraku to kill them. But it still weighed heavily on my mind, even to this day. I chuckled darkly as I remembered something from my middle school days.

'_Which is worse? A person who walks by a piece of trash, notices but doesn't pick it up or a person who walks by and doesn't notice it?'_

_If I remember correctly sensei said it was the person who didn't notice it. Because someday the person who noticed it might come back and pick it up. I wonder which one I would be? Someone who knowingly caused destruction and didn't care as long as it was for the greater good?_ I must have trailed off into my thoughts for a good long while because I didn't notice when Kadam-san stopped the car.

I felt something warm touch my arm. Ren had stuck his head between the seats and was rubbing his head against my arm. Both he and Kadam-san looked worried.

"Kagome-san are you alright? You haven't responded for quite a while?" Kadam-san asked.

I smiled and tried to pull myself together. "I'm fine Kadam-san. I was just thinking about the past that's all."

He nodded in understanding after a moment. "We have arrived Kagome-san."

I looked outside then turned back to him. "We're in the middle of a jungle, what could he possibly want to do here?"

"Don't be afraid, Ren will protect you."

"As I mentioned before Kadam-san, I can protect myself. Few things frighten me anymore." _One of them being a furious Sesshoumaru._ I though sarcastically.

Kadam-san laughed lightly and walked around to open the door for me. I stepped out and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kagome-san, but he will need you, you must go. It's something he can't do without you and may not even be able to do with you."

There were very few things I couldn't help someone with. And Ren probably wouldn't need math in the jungle. I just couldn't image what they wanted. "Fine, when will you pick us up?"

"I will go into town to purchase a few items. I'll meet you back here in three or four days. I may end up having to wait for a couple of nights. He might not find what he is searching for the first couple of days."

Kadam-san handed me an extra bag, a bottle of bug spray, and some sunscreen. I applied both then returned them to my backpack.

I sighed as I watched Kadam-san pull away in the Jeep. _I miss the air conditioning already._

I grabbed my backpack and lifted the extra bag Kadam-san gave me and said, "Lead the way Ren." We walked together in the jungle for the rest of the afternoon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later I heard a rumbling noise ahead but couldn't quite make out what it was. As we continued to walk it grew. We walked through a grove of trees and into a small clearing. Finally I saw the source of the sound.

A large and beautiful waterfall lay before us. Water flowed down grey stone into a large and clear pool at the bottom. Hundreds of butterflies rested on the bushes around us. Some were brown with light cream spots. Others were a dull brown-black with blue strips and spots.

I smiled as several butterflies settled on me. Butterflies were practically the only bug I could tolerate.

I heard a voice say, "It's beautiful isn't it? It's my favorite place in the whole world."

"It is, I've seen a few waterfalls before but nothing like this one." I responded.

Ren guided me a little way along a path by the falls. "We'll make camp here, Go ahead and sit down. I have something I need to tell you."

I sat down on the grass and watched as he began to pace back and forth. _There are probably a few things I should tell you as well Ren._

"The reason we're here is because I need to find my brother."

"Your brother?" I asked surprised. Ren hadn't mentioned his brother to me before. I had assumed that Ren either resented him, or he was dead.

Ren nodded. "Kadam-san believes that he still lives here in this jungle." He turned around to look at the waterfall, then sat down across from me. "I believe he's still alive, it's just a feeling I have. My plan is to search the area in ever-widening circles. Eventually, one of us will cross the other's scent. If he doesn't show up or I can't catch his scent in a few days, we'll go back find Kadam-san, and continue on."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked uncertainly. I had dealt with some family problems before, but I probably couldn't help the two of them that much. It would ultimately come down to the two of them.

"Wait here, I'm hoping that if he won't listen to me, meeting you might convince him. Also, I hope that –" he trained off.

"Hope what?" _He's not out to repair their relationship, Ren wants something from his brother._

He shook his head. "It's not important now."

He jumped up. "Let me help you set up camp quickly before I begin my search."

Ren took off for firewood while I took a tent out of the extra bag Kadam-san had given me. _This looks complicated._ I began to read the directions for the tent. _Oh well, if I can't get it up then I'll just have to sleep under the stars again._

Ren returned and had a fire going before I had even finished reading. He laughed at my frustration with the tent. "I thought you had been camping a lot before. You barely batted an eye when we slept in the jungle last time."

"It's not like I can help that. I've never used a tent when camping before."

He frowned and asked, "Then how did you camp before?"

I shifted awkwardly and began to spread out the tent. "I just used a sleeping bag. It was never that bad. I loved to watch the stars at night, you can't see them in Tokyo.'

He leaned over and smiled. "Here let me help you. I really don't know how to set these things up either."

It took a little while but it turned out to be pretty simple. Ren said, "We didn't have tents like these three hundred years ago. They look similar but these are much more complicated. We just used wooden poles."

He walked over to me and kissed my hand. "Keep the fire going. It scares away wild animals. I'm going to circle a few times, but I'll be back before it gets dark." Ren bounded off into the jungle as a tiger.

I used the things Kadam-san had provided to reheat dried food. I probably could have done better with some other ingredients. After all I became a master of cooking outside during my travels.

As the sky began to darken Ren returned. He placed more wood on the fire and said, "No sign of him yet." I went into the tent as he changed into a tiger and sat at the entrance. I used his back as support and covered myself with a sheet. I fell asleep to the sound of his purr.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren left early the next morning and returned around lunch. I was attempting to get some of the snarls out of my hair.

"Here Kagome. I brought you something." He held out three mangos.

"Thanks, but do I _want_ to know where they came from?" I asked

"Monkeys." He simply responded.

"Monkeys?" I stared at him. "What do you mean by monkeys?"

"Monkeys don't like tigers, because tigers eat monkeys. So when one comes around they pummel the tiger with fruit or feces. Lucky for me, today the only threw fruit."

"I can't imagine monkeys taste very good."

Ren laughed. "They taste awful, like meaty tennis balls and they smell like feet." He paused as a slow smile appeared. "Now a nice juicy deer, _that_ us delectable." He began to make exaggerated eating motions.

I smiled sadly. "I'd rather not hear about your hunting." While I had hunted in the traditional way on occasion, being stalked by demons all the time had left a bad impression.

"Really? I quite enjoy hunting." Ren froze in place then lowered himself into a crouch, balanced on the balls of his feet. He gave me a feral grin.

I shuddered_. He looks more animal than human._ Being hunted was an experience I never wished to repeat. Not to mention the time I lost worried about when Naraku had us under observation.

"Ren." I said softly, hoping he would stop.

"When you're stalking your prey, you must freeze in place and hide, remaining that way for a long time, if you fail, your pre eludes you." He slowly crept forward.

"Ren." I whispered again.

He leapt at me. "And you will go _hungry._" He finished.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he stopped and relaxed his posture.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Kagome. It won't happen again."

"Please don't do that again. You can't image the terror of always being hunted."

He looked around the walked back and picked up the fruit. "So do you want any or not? I'll wash and peel it for you."

I took this as an apology and said, "Sure, just as long as it's the inside. Considering how it came to be here."

While he peeled and washed the fruit, I took a moment to compose myself. I was ashamed to have reacted so badly to a simple joke. Ren hadn't been trying to hurt me, he had been trying to get me to laugh at him.

I sighed. _Lately a lot of my memories are resurfacing. I hope it's just that._ And I wasn't like it was a bad thing, I wanted to remember the good though, not the other experiences. It was causing trouble I didn't need right now.

I looked towards Ren. _I'll tell him tonight. He deserves an explanation._

He came back and handed me a few slices of the mango. We sat next to each other while we ate. Simply enjoying each other's presence and the beautiful waterfall. _ That reminds me. ._

"Ren is it safe to swim by the waterfall?" It looked okay, but with some things it was better to get another opinion.

"Sure it should be safe enough. I used to come here all the time to escape the palace and be alone for a while to think.

He looked at me. "In fact you're the first person I've ever shown it to, other than my family and Kadam-san of course."

"The first waterfall I saw was from behind."

"What do you mean by that?" Ren questioned me.

"Exactly that, I went through it backwards and never saw it again." I laughed. Kouga hadn't really given me a chance.

"That's certainly odd."

"You think so too?"

We finished off the mangos before I asked, "Could you leave for a bit? I want to change."

He stood up and bowed dramatically. "Never let it be said that Prince Alagan Dhiren Rajaram denied the request of a beautiful lady."

He changed into a tiger and trotted off into the jungle. After I was sure he was gone I went back to the tent and changed into my swim suit and T-shirt. I dove into the crystal clear water. I explored the pond a bit before moving towards the falls.

I sat on a large flat rock in the shade that was blasted by the spay of water. _Ahh cool and peaceful at last._

Of course Ren just had to ruin my moment by running out of the jungle and leaping into the water. He landed right in the center of the pool, sending ripples everywhere. I laughed a bit as he swam around. He went underneath the falls and came up behind me.

I eye him cautiously. "What are you doing – Hey!" he pushed me into the water then jumped in after me. I shook my head at him as we resurfaced. _He can be so childish sometimes._

We swam around a bit before I found another rock. This one was positioned directly underneath the water flow. I sat there enjoying the water around me when I heard a small thump above. Several small rocks landed around me as I tensed.

Without thinking I reached up to hit a large rock that would have collided with my head. It was shattered on impact with my fist. I turned back towards Ren. _Oopps._

**I know you all want to see a fight scene, they're coming I promise you. I can't put them in where they weren't before. I can't just make Ninjas attack or something like that. That would just be stupid. Guess what? Somebody stuck a nail in my tire. Is that what people do when they're bored? Stick nails in tires and drop rocks on people? Anyways the poll is closed. One Piece wins, my new story 'The Contract' will hopefully be up soon. Next time, Kagome finally reveals who she is to Ren, well a little bit. Otherwise it's no fun.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I know a lot of you are looking forward to this chapter but please bear with me for a minute. Kishan cannot speak Japanese so when he and the other are speak it's English, bolded as usual for your convince. I think I would be weird if he could speak Japanese. I still don't know how he can speak English! Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Revelations**

Ren stood in his human form, seeming shocked. "You, you punched – a rock?" He concluded.

I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Ren? Ren are you okay?

He snapped out of his daze and grabbed my hand. "Am I alright? You hit a rock so hard it shattered!"

"Yeah."

He began to examine my hand, checking for any injuries. "Then, it's not the first time you have done this?"

I sighed. "No"

"Kagome I know you don't –"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "I was planning on telling you. It's just, there's so much to say, I don't really know how to explain things." I removed my hand and sat down on a nearby rock. "Get comfortable, this might take a while.

Ren changed into a tiger and sat at my feet. I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"I was an ordinary girl until my fithteenth birthday. There was nothing extraordinary about me or my life then. I just had an odd name and a creepy talent." _At least now I know why._ I shuddered as I remembered the children who used to sing 'Kagome, Kagome'.

"That day everything changed, I was dragged, literally through the old well on my family's shrine. When I emerged I was in the same place, but a different time. It took me a little while to figure out that I was in feudal Japan. Back then Demons and magic weren't legend, but fact. By going there I awoke my own abilities."

I paused and looked back at him. "Do you remember the light at Kanheri Cave?" Ren nodded. "That's my ability. It can be destructive, but at the same time allows me to read the emotions of other people. I'm a priestess, you see. Probably the only real one remaining in Japan."

"The short story is I met a lot of people and was later trained by both humans and demons." I walked over to my backpack and pulled out Himiko. I was thankful that Ren just let me talk without asking any questions. _Hopefully he can tell how hard this is for me._

I unsealed Himiko and showed it to him. "I received this Katana when I had completed my training with Sango-chan and Midoriko-sama." I sat down again and propped Himiko next to me.

"Sango-chan was the older sister I never had. She was the one who insisted I learn how to protect myself. She was a _Taija_, a demon slayer. Sango-chan's clan also had a guardian demon. She was a fire cat named Kiara."

"Miroku-sama was a pervert and a con-man but he was probably the wisest man I ever knew. He was similar to you. He and his whole family were cursed. He had a hole in his right hand that could suck in everything called the _Kazana_, or wind tunnel. Every member of his family was doomed to eventually be devoured by their own hand."

Ren's head came up and I could tell he was concerned. I smiled trying to reassure him. "Don't worry. We managed to break his curse. According to Shippou he lived to the ripe old age of eighty-seven. Honestly I was always amazed that Sango-chan didn't kill him."

"Shippou is the young _Kitsune, _or fox demon that we met. He was so adorable when he was younger!"

Ren snorted in denial and almost seemed to roll his eyes. "Let me see, there was Kouga-kun, Ayame-chan, Kouga-kun's underlings, Kaede-obachan, Rin-chan, Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama, and –" I paused, unable to say the name. "and _Him_." I couldn't help the tone of my voice. It quivered when I whispered, but whether it was from anger or fear I didn't know.

Ren took my hands gently as if I would shatter before his eyes. He wiped away the silent tears streaming down my face before I even noticed they were there.

"Thank you for sharing a bit of yourself with me, Kagome. Now I finally understand some of your actions."

I gripped Himiko for comfort, but didn't return it to the smaller form. "Sorry Ren, but could you leave me alone for a little bit? Besides you still need to search for your brother." He looked about to protest, but I quietly whispered, "Please."

He sighed "Very well then. I'll return later." He changed into tiger form and bounded off into the jungle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next two days passed peacefully. Ren and I ate lunch together before he would resume the search for his brother. During this time we rarely spoke. Ren was giving me more space to think about things. And I was grateful for it.

Late afternoon on the fourth day I felt an unfamiliar presence approach the camp. I didn't feel hostile so I wasn't too worried. Besides the aura was similar to Ren's.

I was sitting on a rock by the falls reading, Himiko was leaned against the rock next to me. Now that Ren knew about it, I thought it was better to keep my sword close, just in case.

I fought to keep my face blank as a large black tiger emerged from the tree line. It was much larger than the panthers near the cave of Kanheri. It had a very dark grey coat with jet-black stripes. Golden eyes watched me warily as it approached. He began to circle around the campsite at a distance. _As I thought. This must be . . . _

He suddenly turned around and went back into the jungle. I felt him walk off a little bit before he changed and walked back. A young man walked out of the jungle.

He approached me boldly despite clearly being able to see Himiko. He slowly looked me over like he was judging me. "**Well, well, well, well. We are full of surprises, aren't we**?" He said in English.

He was dressed in a black shirt and pants. His dark curly hair was slightly longer than Ren's, but it fell in almost the same way._ It would probably be harder for me to say they weren't related._

His eyes though were a deep gold, much darker and more natural than Sesshoumaru's. _Then again he's a demon so it really shouldn't be all that surprising._

I smiled wryly in response. "**I'm often told that. Your brother said almost the exact same thing once**."

He crossed the distance between us and extended his hand. "**Tch, tch, tch. That's not very polite, my lovely**."

I grabbed his hand as he attempted to cup my chin. "**We haven't even been introduced, and here you are making wild accusations against me. The unfortunate younger brother**." His accent was very noticeable and when he spoke he hesitated, almost like he hadn't talked with someone in a long time.

_Then again he probably hasn't. Even Kadam-san hadn't seen him in a very long time._

I smiled sweetly. "**The rude one would be you. Approaching a woman on her own? Not mention trying to touch me? Where are your manners?**" I dropped his hand as he stepped back.

He whistled and tilted his head. "**I do have to give Ren credit. He always manages to surround himself with beautiful women. But you are the first to show such sprit.**"

"**I'll take that as a compliment.**" I replied as I heard a thunderous bellow from the trees. A quick check revealed that Ren was approaching fast and- _I've never felt him this angry before!_ Ren crashed through the trees and leapt snarling into the air.

His brother moved to the side and changed, leaping to meet him. They snapped together mid-air and fell to the ground. They rolled in the grass, clawed at each other and bit whenever they got a chance. _Really? These two, they're acting like the other idiot brothers I know._

I tried yelling at them to stop, but their fight drowned out my voice. I really didn't have much hope that they would listen to me anyways.

The two rolled apart and faced each other. The crouched low to the ground ready to pounce at each other. _I've had enough._ I walked over to the two tigers, with Himiko strapped to my waist.

When they were close enough to each other I roared, "**STOP! Enough you stupid cats!**" My fists connected with both of their heads temporarily stopping the fight. I was careful to hold back some. Enough so it hurt and they got the point, but not enough to injure them.

"**Ren didn't you want to come here to talk to your brother?**" I reminded him.

Ren changed into a man and said sharply, "**You're right Kagome. I did come out here to talk to him, but I see that he still cannot be trusted. There's no . . . . vestige of consideration in him. I should have **_**never**_** come here.**" Ren spoke in English so his brother would understand.

"**Ren-**"

He cut me off and moved in front of me. "_**Vasiyata Karana! Badamasa!**_** I've been circling you for two days! You had no right to come here when you **_**knew**_** I was gone! And you will never touch Kagome again if you know what's good for you!**" He spat angrily. _I can take care of myself Ren._

Ren's brother changed back and shrugged while he rubbed his head. "**I wanted to see what you were protecting so fiercely. You're right. I've been following you for two days, staying far enough away so I could approach you on my terms. As for me staying here to listen to you, there is nothing you could say that would hold interest for me whatsoever **_**Murkha.**_"

He rubbed his jaw and grinned as he traced the scratches left from his fight with Ren. His golden eyes flickered over to where I was standing. "**Unless, of course, you'd like to talk about **_**her**_**. I'm always interested in your women. And this one doesn't seem to be the typical frail flower.**"

By this time I was nearly shaking from rage. _Idiots_. The one thing I hated above all else was when people talked about me like I wasn't there. Not to mention getting claimed.

Ren responded with an outraged roar, he changed and attacked his brother again. They rolled through the camp biting and scratching, banging against trees and rocks.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _Fine I'll let them fight for now, it might be better for them to work out their emotions this way. They do have several centuries worth after all._

The black tiger took off into the jungle with Ren chasing after him. Their roars shook the trees. I didn't bother to follow them as they moved through the jungle. When they finally worked their way back Ren's brother was half riding him sinking in his claws and biting his neck.

Ren stood up on his hind legs and threw his brother off. He then leapt up onto a rock overlooking the water and turned to face his brother. The black tiger leapt on top of Ren sending them both tumbling into the water.

I stood at the edge of the water watching them. They exploded from the water, each trying to drag the other under. Claws raked their faces, heads, and stomachs as the two mauled each other repeatedly. Neither tiger seemed to be able to get the upper hand.

Soon enough however, the fighting stopped. The black tiger dragged his body out of the water, walked a few steps then collapsed on the ground. Panting heavily he began to lick his paws.

Ren was next, he walked over to me and dropped at my feet. Deep scratches covered his body and blood oozed from deep cuts. There was a nasty gash from his forehead to his chin, slicing across his right eye and nose. There was a large bite wound under his neck.

"**Are you done now **_**Boys?**_" I asked in annoyance. The fight had been more brutal and had lasted longer than I had originally thought. Both tigers huffed then growled at each other. _Men._

I walked over to my backpack and took out a first aid kit. It was definitely better than the one I had carried. I took out some gauze, and rubbing alcohol. I used water to clean Ren's wounds first. Then I used a little bit of the rubbing alcohol to make sure they wouldn't get infected. I let my powers seep through my hands to dull his pain. Using the gauze I tightly wrapped as many cuts as I could.

_Really, I never thought I would have to treat injuries in the field again, much less tigers._ I was particularly careful around his eye. I knew Ren was a fast healer like me, but I was more concerned with infection.

Ren licked my wrist as I finished. "Don't try sucking up to me Ren. I'm still angry." I huffed. "**I'm going to treat your brother now.**"

I got out another role of gauze and went through the same process with the black tiger. I spent a lot time on a particularly bad gash on his neck. I had to apply pressure for a few minutes just to stop the bleeding. He quivered then growled when I went to clean it.

"**Shame, I don't have what I need for stiches.**" I turned to address both tigers. "**Just when were you two planning to stop?**" I scolded. The black tiger made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"**I'm serious. I once knew someone who refused treatment even when he had a gaping hole in his stomach! And I don't appreciate the two of you talking about me like I'm not even there.**"

Golden eyes bored into mine and asked a silent question. "**The reason we're here is because Ren and I are trying to break the curse. Kadam-san has been helping us. It seems that we're looking for several gifts for Druga-sama, then the curse will be broken.**"

I got up and returned my things to the backpack. I felt Ren's brother change behind me, and I turned around. Ren got up alert and watched him carefully, suspicious of his brother's every move. Ren's tail twitched back and forth, and a deep rumble came from his chest.

Ren's brother looked at him as he crept closer, then back at me. He reached out for my hand. I cautiously gave it to him, he then lifted it to his lips and kissed it as he bowed deeply.

"**May I ask your name?**"

"**Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.**"

"**Kagome. Well, I, for one appreciate all the efforts you have made on our behalf. I apologize if I frightened you earlier. I am,**" He smiled. "**Out of practice in conversing with young ladies. These gifts you will be offering to Druga. Would you kindly tell me more about them?**"

Ren growled unhappily as I smiled. I knew he was acting that way just to annoy Ren. _But he can still be quite the charmer when he wants to. But first . . _ "**Sure. But I still don't know your name.**"

"**My full name is actually Sohan Kishan Rajaram, but you can call me Kishan if you like.**" He flashed me a brilliant smile and offered me his arm. "**Would you please sit and talk with me Kagome?**"

"**Yes.**" He tucked my arm under his and led me over to the fire. Ren growled again and Kishan shot a smirk in his direction. I noticed that Kishan winced as he sat. "**Are you okay? I should have dulled most of the pain-**"

"**Thank you again. You don't need to worry about out minor pains.**"

"**I wouldn't really call them minor.**" I replied dry. _This must be a thing with men. They always seem to hate admitting they're in pain and need help._

"**The curse helps us heal quickly. You'll see. We'll both recover swiftly enough on own. Still it was nice to have such a lovely young women tending to my injuries.**"

Ren started to growl again. "**Ren, be civil.**"

Kishan smiled and scooted closer to me and rested his arm on the log behind my shoulders. Ren steeped right between us and nudged his brother roughly aside. Creating a wider space he moved into the middle. He dropped to the ground and rested his head in my lap.

As Kishan frowned I couldn't help but laugh. I spoke for almost an hour, and barely noticed when Kishan changed. I told him everything that had happened, leaving a few things about myself of course. I never even noticed Kishan's thoughtful expression as he watched me.

**Yeh, Ren finally knows. Well he knows a little bit. Kagome's not the type to burden others with her problems. Thank you soooooo much for all your support you're all awesome! I included a few translations below. Oh, by the way does anyone know how Kishan can speak English? It was est. he could in the book, but he was never really in contact with anyone, so how can he speak it? I'll also apologize in advance. I will not be posting next week. My grandparents and cousin are coming to stay for a while. This short break will give me time to work on other things and revise the prologue. I was never satisfied with it. I hope you all understand.**

_**Vasiyata Karana-**_Back off, leave

_**Badamasa-**_ Scoundrel, villain, or traitor

_**Murkha-**_ fool, idiot, or blockhead


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi I'm back! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Also I made a few changes and reposted the prologue.**

**Chapter 15**

**Kishan's story**

The jungle at night was completely different than during the day. The constant sounds were gone, replaced by the warm crackling of the campfire. In some ways I remembered my journey each night I spent there.

The black tiger listened with interest as I concluded my tale, and Ren purred softly as he slept. Changing back into a man, Kishan looked at me and said slowly, "It sounds very . . . interesting. I just hope you don't end up getting hurt in the process. It would be smarter of you to return to your home and leave us to our fate. This sounds like the start of a long mission and one rife with danger."

I smiled. "I'm sure that I'll be fine." _After all I've dealt with worse before. Not much can top blood-thirsty demons._

Kishan hesitated. "Even with two tigers things can go wrong Kagome. And I . . . I don't plan on going with you."

"Why? We have a lead on how to break the curse." _He can't, . . . can he?_ "You don't want the curse lifted?"

Kishan shifted awkwardly under my stare. "Two reasons. First, I refuse to have any more death on my conscience. I've already caused too much pain in my life. The second is well, I just don't believe we would be successful. I think you two and Kadam are just chasing ghosts." _So he's punishing himself._

He shrugged. "You see, Kagome I've become accustomed to life as a tiger. It's not a bad existence, really. I'm used to it by now. I've come to accept that this is my life." He trailed off and got lost in his thoughts.

_That's not fine at all!_ "Are you really fine with that?" I said softly. I could feel his pain, even after hundreds of years it was still fresh.

"Do you really want to be alone the rest of your life? It's painful. People are defined by their relations with others. Without it we aren't even half of what we could be. Family, Friends, they define who a person is. I'm sure that Kadam-san and Ren would be happy to be a part of your life again."

I thought of Shippou and the others. The time we spent apart changed us all, but we were still friends. "I won't ask you to come to Hampi, but please at least think about what I've said."

Kishan looked down. "I gave up wishing for things that will never be a long, long time ago."

"Kishan." _You can't just wish, you have to make it come true yourself!_ But at least I could tell he was thinking about talking to Ren and Kadam-san. Well maybe not Ren so much, but they were still brothers who had cared for each other. There was no way he didn't want that again, no matter how impossible it might seem.

Kishan tried to smile and continued. "I'm sorry Kagome." He stood up and stretched. "Now if you and Ren insist on going on this long journey, he will have to hunt."

"So I was right." I muttered softly. It was painfully obvious, especially after seeing Kishan's tiger form that Ren was underweight.

Kishan looked confused but continued. "He hasn't been eating enough for a tiger. He needs to be strong enough to protect you on this journey. Perhaps something big, like a nice boar or a water buffalo."

I nodded. "I'll make sure he hunts before we leave."

"Good." He bowed his head and grinned at me. "Thank you Kagome, for this very interesting chat." With that he changed into a tiger and disappeared off into the jungle.

Ren was still asleep, and I gently slipped out from underneath him so I could stand. Ren just rolled over and kept sleeping. I ate dinner and got more firewood as Ren slept on. When I was ready I grabbed the thin sheet and lay down next to him. Using his back as a pillow, I fell asleep watching the stars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up the next morning as I felt Ren shift next to me. I fell backwards before I caught myself. "Give me a little more warning next time Ren." I muttered. He scoffed and turned away. _Ahhh, He's angry about yesterday._ I sighed. _ I hate dealing with male pride. This might be harder than I originally thought._

"Ren you need to go hunting before we leave. Kishan said you're far too thin, and honestly I agree with him."

Ren scoffed again and I could feel his annoyance. He moved away and began to nudge my backpack. I frowned. "No we can't leave. The fight yesterday tired you out _more than I should have_." I gritted out.

He ignored me and began rolling in the dirt. Wrenching his body back and forth as his legs pawed the air. _How childish._ I could already fell the headache coming on.

"Do you want me to hit you again? Stupid men and their stupid pride! We both know you need to put on some weight. We're not leaving until you eat, now go!" I had advanced towards him with each line I said. As Ren stood up I gave him a little shove towards the trees. I kept glaring at him until I was sure he was gone.

About half-an-hour later I felt Kishan approaching the camp. He was a little ways off so I sat down on a rock and turned in the opposite direction, trying to stop giggling. I waited until he was a few feet behind me before I called out. "Good morning Kishan."

I heard him sigh as he came to sit next to me. "I was hoping to surprise you this time." He pouted then changed the subject. "I don't know what you said to him, but whatever it was worked. Ren's out hunting."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that I was supposed to watch you while he was gone. A hunt can take several days."

_So he still doesn't believe I can take care of myself._ "So it'll take that long?" I questioned. "I thought he would still be angry at both of us."

"He at least trusts me to keep you safe. But don't worry whatever he's upset about is probably foolish."

_Yeah I doubt that Kishan._ I had a pretty good idea of why he was upset. He could probably tell that I wasn't telling him everything, and on top of that he had a fight with his brother yesterday. I suppose anyone would be upset "Thanks." I replied politely.

He grinned. "Of course, you're always welcome to stay with me."

I laughed. "Thanks, but I prefer the forests of Japan over a jungle like this."

Kishan laughed with me. "For you, I would even consider a change of residence. You, my lovely, are a prize worth fighting for."

"And here I thought Ren resembled Miroku. You're almost as big a flirt as he was." I smiled. I knew he was just teasing me to lighten the mood, but it was still a nice gesture. "Thanks, even though I can tell you're not serious."

Kishan frowned. "Perhaps not, but I would still be pleasant."

We sat in silence for a few moments before I asked slowly, "Do you want to talk about her? Ren's fiancée?"

His presence darkened as I felt him tense. He murmured tightly, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm a good listener, or at least so I'm told." I said slowly careful not to offend him. He paused and for a few moments I thought he wouldn't talk.

He stared off into the jungle and his face relaxed. "Yesubai was bewitching. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." He continued quietly, "The last day I saw her, she wore a sparkly gold _Sharara_ with a jeweled belt, her hair was coiled and twisted up with a golden chain. That last image of her, is something I will never forget."

"She was petite only coming up to my shoulder. Her violet eyes priced through my soul. Uncovered her hair was as black as a raven and long enough to reach her knees."

"It's always the small things, isn't it?" I said softly.

Kishan nodded and continued. "The minute I saw her, I knew that I wanted her. I could have no other but her."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Ren and I were not allowed to engage in battle at the same time for fear that we would both be killed and there would be no heir to throne. One day I decided to take a detour through the gardens, there was Yesubai, standing near a fountain where she had just plucked a lotus blossom. Her scarf hung down around her shoulders. I asked her who she was, and she quickly turned around, covered her glorious hair and face as she looked to the ground."

"She curtsied, told me her name, then ran off towards the palace. I originally assumed she was a visiting dignitary's daughter. I immediately began asking about her and found out that arrangements had been made for her to marry my brother! I was insanely jealous."

"I was his second in everything. Ren was given all the things I wanted in life. He was the favorite son, the better politician, the future King, and now he would marry the girl I wanted."

He spat out, "He'd never even met her. I didn't even know my parents were seeking a bride for Ren! He was only twenty-one and I was twenty. I asked my father if he could alter the arrangement so that I could be Yesubai's betrothed instead. I reasoned that another princess could be found for Ren. I even offered to seek a bride for him myself."

"What did you father say?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I wanted to help Kishan, he was a good person and I liked him already.

"He was focused on the war at that time. I told him Ren wouldn't care either way, but father wouldn't even listen to my pleas. He insisted that the arrangement with Yesubai's father were irrevocable. He said that her father insisted that she marry the heir to the throne so that she could become the next queen."

"She left a few days later and was taken by caravan to meet Ren, sign documents, and go through the betrothal ceremony. She stayed there with him for just a few hours, but the trip took a week. It was the longest week of my life. Then she returned to the palace to wait. For _Him_."

Kishan's golden eyes pierced mine. "Three months she stayed in our palace waiting, and I tried to avoid her as best I could, but Yesubai was lonely and wanted company. She wanted someone to walk the grounds with her, and I reluctantly agreed thinking I could keep my feelings in check."

"I told myself that she would soon be my sister and that it was okay to like her, but the more I got to know her the more deeply I fell for her and the more resentful I became. One evening, as we were wandering the gardens, she admitted that she wished_ I_ was her betrothed."

"I was exultant! Immediately, I tried to embrace her, but she put me off. She was very strict about following protocol. On our walks, she even had a chaperon follow us at a discreet distance. She implored me to wait, promising that we would find a way to be together."

"She said she had tried to put her feelings aside for the good of the family, the Kingdom, but she couldn't help but love me. Me- not Ren. For the first time in my life I was chosen above him. Yesubai and I were both young and in love. When the date approached for Ren's return she became desperate and insisted that I speak with her father. This was entirely improper, of course, but I was lovesick and determined to do anything to make her happy."

"How did it go?" _I couldn't have gone very well. Yesubai-san's father was probably-_

"Her father agreed to give me her hand in marriage if I conceded to certain conditions.

"Ren." I said softly, but he still winced.

"Yes. In my mind Ren was a hurdle I had to overcome to have Yesubai. I endangered him so that I could have her. In my defense, I was told that the soldiers were going to escort him to her father's palace and we would make different arrangements regarding the betrothal. Obviously things didn't go as planned."

He looked away. "And Yesubai, Yesubai was struck as she fell, breaking her neck. I held her as she died." Kishan was shaking slightly.

I did the only thing I could to comfort him. I hugged him tightly and let my aura have free reign. "I'm sure that Yesubai-san was truly happy during your time together." Through his story and feelings alone I was nearly crying.

We stayed like that until he was forced back into tiger from. "Thank you for Sharing Yesubai-san with me Kishan." I paused. _Well he did share his lover with me it's only fair._

I took a deep breath "I know how you feel. I loved someone once as well. His name was _Inuyasha._ He had a chip in his shoulder the size of a house and a lot of family problems. He was rude, spoiled, selfish, and reckless. He acted like he never cared what people thought of him, but he was always afraid of being hurt."

"He even tried to kill me the first time we met. But, but other times he was kind, strong, cool, and despite the fact that I was a burden, he always protected me."

"But he never saw me. I resemble the girl who was his first love. In the end that was all he ever saw. It was always Kikyou, not Kagome. I could never be her, I couldn't even surpass her. Looking back the bad moments between us definitely outweigh the good. I knew even then that after all my sacrifices and suffering I would be left with nothing. As long as I was with him, I thought that alone would be enough."

"Even now, through all the anger and hatred, I still pity him. I know I shouldn't but I do. It's very painful to even think about him. But maybe it's okay, just to move on. I'm starting to think it's okay to forget about everything."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We passed the next few days together peacefully. Kishan didn't talk about Yesubai, and I didn't talk about Inuyasha. On our fifth day together Kishan approached me as I left the tent.

"Kagome I'm worried about Ren. He's been gone a long time, and I haven't caught his scent. I suspect he's had no luck."

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"There aren't many beasts here that would try to injure a tiger, but there are poachers and traps. I think I should go to look for him."

"Do you think it'll be easy to find him?"

"If he's smart, he would have stuck to the river. Most of the herds congregate near the water. Speaking of food I noticed you were getting low, last night while you were sleeping I met Kadam at his camp near the road, and brought some back." He gestured to a bag by the tent.

"Thank you."

He grinned. "You are entirely welcome my lovely." I smiled. I had long since gotten used to Kishan's antics.

"Did you talk to Kadam-san?" I asked. I secretly hoped they had talked about the past. Kishan need to talk with more people.

"Don't worry about him. He's comfortably camped near the road and will wait as long as necessary. Now I want you to pack some water bottles and food. I'm taking you with me. I would leave you here, but Ren insists that you get into trouble if left alone."

"Is that true, _Bilauta_? I can't image such an endearing young women such as you getting into trouble." He said sarcastically.

I grinned almost evilly and replied, "I'm a magnet for trouble. Ren's not the first to say that. And I can take care of myself."

Kishan laughed as I lightly hit him. "I think I understand. But still, be sure to bring that sword of yours as well. Though I don't know what good it would do."

"Plenty."

Soon we set off on a trail that angled up towards the falls. We continued to follow the river upstream. We crossed the river and a few miles later Kishan finally caught Ren's scent. Kishan scouted ahead while I sat on a rock. I figured I should let him do all the work, you know protecting and all that.

About half an hour later he returned and reported, "There's a large herd of black antelope in the clearing about half a mile away. Ren's been stalking them for three days. They're extremely fast. Usually a tiger would target a baby or injured animal, but this group is only adults."

"There're edgy because they know that Ren is stalking them. The herd is staying close together, he can't single one out. He's also been hunting for several days, so he's very tired. I'll lead you downwind the return to help Ren."

I giggled. "Too bad I don't have my bow."

He turned and began walking. "I doubt you could hit them from such a distance _bilauta_. I mentally fumed as I walked after him. _I'm not going to get upset over that, I'm not!_ We climbed several hundred feet before Kishan left me to go help Ren.

I tried playing my flute for a bit, but soon became bored. With Himiko strapped to my waist I began to explore the area. I hiked up a hill and found a clearing shaded by a large tree. There were several rocks that hung over the edge that were still in the shade. I sat against the tree truck as I examined the view.

Pushing my aura I out I found a large number of deer-like creatures. They were probably the antelopes that Kishan had been speaking about. I searched around and quickly found both Ren and Kishan hidden from sight. I certainly would have never known they were there if I couldn't feel them.

The animals moved closer to the river and began to graze. They relaxed and spread out. Then the attack came. The herd stampeded as Kishan raced towards them. He singled out a large antelope and chased it towards the trees.

He lept up and dug his claws into the creature's back. Ren shot out from the trees and bit it's front leg. Somehow it managed to escape from underneath Kishan. Both tigers circled the injured animal. Kishan lept up and swiped his claws across it's side.

The sheer force of the blow took the antelope down. Seeing an opportunity Ren leaped in to bite at the neck. The antelope withered and twisted, trying to get up, but the two tigers held the advantage. _Why are you fighting? It's inevitable. You've already lost._

I watched as the two killed and devoured the animal. And yet again found myself looking at the past. The bloody battlefields, Rin-chan's village, so much. _So much blood. _ I thought absently. I finally managed to avert my eyes.

I wasn't disgusted by it far from it. Just then I realized how much that would have disgusted someone else. The blood, the flies. _Just when did become used to the sight?_

I sighed and took off down the hill. I didn't want to see anyone like this. I jogged through the forest until I reached the rocky trail that led back to the campsite.

Darkness fell as I sat and stared at the campfire. Rain clouds moved in. I sat there in the rain, feeling it stream down my cheeks. I didn't know if it was the rain or my own tears. The past few weeks had led me to relive far too many of my old memories. I didn't want my mind to dwell there, and yet it did.

I sat in the rain and tried to let it was away everything, the good, the bad, the in between, my memories, thoughts, and feelings. I fell asleep that night and for the first time in a while I dreamed of eyes the color of blood, and all the destruction that they wrought.

**So I've got a few things to announce, first my new story will be posted shortly. Also due to several comments I'll be posting a short one-shot tomorrow. I know you all want to see BAMF Kagome, but I can't write in random attacks so hopefully this will satisfy you all for a little bit. I started on a few other projects last week. I blame you Kat! You hear me? I now have five different story ideas in my head, Five! I can't handle all that! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Nightmare**

The fire and laughter slowly gave way to freezing black. Out of the darkness I could see the faces if every single person I'd ever failed. Villagers, people I'd known even my own father came forth. Shame flooded me. I'd failed them all.

Their flesh gave way and began to rot rapidly. I could see bone and flesh beneath the skin. Maggots crawled in and out of my father's empty sockets. The smell of decay and blood shed flooded me.

I tried to release my powers and purify them all, but I couldn't. All that came forth was black unholy energy. "No! Why? I'm a priestess!"

A faceless villager grabbed my arm as other began to snatch at me. They dragged me down in an endless pit. I could see fire and souls coming from underneath me. _Hell?_ I didn't want to go to hell like Kikyou! "Nooooo!" I screamed in terror. "Someone help!"

I reached up grasping in vain for something, anything to hold on to. _No! I don't want to die like this! I am not going to die like this!_

Light erupted before my eyes and I felt a brief moment of calm. Then I felt something grab me from behind. _They're still there! I'm not going to die!_ I quickly grabbed it then threw the creature over my shoulder. I wrapped my fingers around it's neck and tried once again to use my powers.

Adrenalin surged through my body even as I tried to calm down. _Why why? My powers should still be hurting it!_

"Kagome!?" a faint voice called out.

I froze in shock. _That voice?_ "Ren?" I released him and rolled off of Ren's body. "Sorry Ren." I hung my head in shame. _How could I have lost control like that?_

Wind and rain poured through the open tent flap, cooling my mind and body. "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked.

"_I'm_ fine." I said slowly and lowered my head. I really had no idea to face him.

He sat up and hugged me. "Hush now. _Mein aapka rasha karunga. _I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, _priyatama_."

"Thank you Ren." Tears streamed down my face. Here we were again. He was comforting me, and I didn't deserve it especially after attacking him. If I had just checked his aura I would have known. But I hadn't. Sesshoumaru would have been ashamed of my reaction. Ren was really lucky my power hadn't worked on him. Otherwise . . . I didn't even want to think about it.

Ren continued trying to soothe me until his time was up. He transformed into a tiger and turned to leave. "Wait. There's no need for you to go out in the rain. You can stay in here with me." I moved over to give him some space and lay down. I fell into a dreamless, black sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I awoke the next day beside Ren and silently crawled out of the tent. Branches had been torn from trees and ley strewn across the ground. Even the waterfall was affected. The undercurrent was much faster, and the once clear pool was a muddy. I mentally sighed. _Seems that I can't take a bath today._

"We're heading out to meet Kadam-san today." Ren called out as he emerged from the tent.

"So Kishan isn't coming." I stated calmly.

"He wished to remain here, and I'm not going to beg him. Once he's made up his mind he rarely changes it."

"You're right, but I wish he'll at least consider leaving."

Ren moved away and began to clear things up. "Come on Kagome, let's pack up." It only took a few minutes to collect and store everything away. As we packed I mentally searched for Kishan. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him.

Ren led us, as usual back towards the highway. I was mostly silent until I felt Kishan circling in the distance. I considered him for a while before Kishan moved off again. "Ren? Did you tell Kishan we were leaving?" I asked slightly hesitant.

"No, we did not speak after . . ." Ren trailed off.

"After you two ate the antelope?"

Ren looked back seeming surprised. "What? How do you know that?

"I was watching you two during the hunt."

"You were _what_? He exploded. Ren grasped both of my arms and shook me lightly.

"Kishan took me along, I thought he told you." I said.

Grinding his teeth, he said "No he didn't!"

I shrugged offhand. "It doesn't matter. I didn't stay very long anyway."

"Are you telling me that not only did you watch the hunt, but you also walked back by yourself?"

"Yes." I answered evenly. I wasn't quite sure what Ren was so angry about.

"The next time I see Kishan, I will kill him." He pointed at me, "You could have been killed or worse! I can't even begin to tell you all the dangerous things that live in the jungle."

He grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me forward, but I planted my feet firmly in the ground. "Ren you know that I can take care of myself. I came along because we were both worried. Besides nothing happened to me. But Kishan might still be looking for me, you should go tell him."

"No it would serve him right." Ren laughed spitefully. "Without a scent, it'll take him days to figure out we're gone."

I doubted that, but continued, "Ren we should really go back, he did help you after all."

"He's a big tiger and can take care of himself. Besides, I was doing fine without him."

_Men._ "You needed his help to take down that antelope remember? Kishan mentioned you hadn't hunted in over three hundred years. We came after you because we were _both_ worried."

Ren scowled but said nothing. "Ren what happened three hundred years ago?" I asked slowly.

"It's much easier for a black tiger to hunt than a white tiger. I don't blend into the jungle. Occasionally I'd venture into a village and make off with a goat or sheep. I was careful, rumor soon spread of a white tiger. Big game hunter came who wanted the thrill of capturing an exotic animal"

"They set traps all over the jungle. I dismantled as many as I could, but one day I made a stupid mistake. There were two traps next to each other. I focused on the obvious meat dangling over a pit. I was studying it when I tripped a hidden wire. It triggered a shower of spikes and arrows that rained down from above."

"I leapt to the side but the dirt underfoot gave way and I fell into the pit. Several of the arrows grazed me, but fortunately I heal fast and the pit didn't have bamboo spikes. But it was well made and I couldn't get out."

"What did they do to you?" I asked concerned.

"After the hunters found me I was sold to a private collector. When I proved difficult he sold me to another, and so on. Eventually I ended up in a circus. When people became suspicious of my age or hurt me I would cause enough trouble to inspire a sale."

"Why didn't Kadam-san buy you himself?" I questioned. _He had no reason not to, so that means he couldn't for some reason._

"He couldn't. Something always happened to prevent it. Every time the owner refused to sell at any price. He even tried hiring people to steal me, but they were caught. The curse was in charge, not us. The more he intervened the worse my situation became. We eventually discovered that Kadam-san could send buyers my way. He could influence people to buy me, but only if he had no intention of getting me for himself."

"Kadam-san made sure I was moved around enough to people didn't notice my age. He visited me from time to time so that I knew how to contact him. He never stopped trying to break the curse though. His visits meant everything to me. I think I would have lost my humanity without him."

Ren swatted a bug on his neck and continued, "I thought it would be easy to escape at first. I'd just wait for night and pull the latch on the cage. But once I was captive, I was permanently in tiger form. I couldn't become a man again- not until you came along."

"It was a boring life. Sometimes they were cruel, and I was whipped, poked, and prodded. I was lucky though because I healed quickly. I could also do tricks the other tiger would refuse to. The tiger has to fear the tamer to perform a trick."

"In the early days things were much worse. Now laws forbid such acts. There's an effort to prolong the lives of the animals. But, captivity is still captivity no matter how pretty the jail is. I sat there day after day just thinking."

Ren squeezed my hand and changed back into a tiger. I was quickly lost in my thoughts. I hated being restricted in any form. I couldn't image how Ren must have felt. He was raised as royalty after all!

After a few hours of walking I felt Kishan approaching us. I smiled as we kept walking _Seems I'll be able to say goodbye after all._ I was pretty surprised however when Ren didn't notice Kishan until he was a few meters away.

Ren stopped and sat on his haunches as he stared at Kishan's emerging form from the undergrowth. "**Hello Kishan. Did you change your mind**?" I called out.

Kishan approached me and held out his hand. "**No, I haven't changed my mind. I am glad to find you safe though**." Kishan shoot a nasty look down at Ren, who wasted no time morphing into human form himself.

Ren shoved Kishan and shouted, "**Why didn't you tell me she was out there! She saw the hunt and you left her alone**!"

Kishan countered by poking Ren in the chest. "**You left before I could say anything. If it makes you feel better, I've been searching for her all night. You also packed up and left without telling me."**

_That 'her' is right here._ Both brothers were acting pretty childish in my opinion. _I hope I don't have to break up another fight._ I stood between then and interjected, "**Calm down, both of you. I was the one who went along and watched, then left. Ren if you're angry about that be angry at me**."

I turned toward Kishan. "**I'm sorry that you had to search for me. I wasn't really thinking when I left**."

Kishan grinned and kissed the back of my hand, while Ren growled. _Probably just to make Ren mad._ "**Apology accepted. At least my brother is well feed. It might have been weeks before he made a kill on his own**." _Again? Stop provoking him Kishan!_

"**I was doing just fine without you**!"

Kishan smirked, "**No, you couldn't catch a limping turtle without me**."

I watched in slow motion as Ren moved to the side and hit his brother. Kishan stepped away while rubbing his jaw, but faced Ren with a smile. _That punch didn't have a lot of power._

"**Try that again big brother**." Ren scowled but said nothing. I on the other hand was fed up with both of them. I sighed and silently continued on. A few minutes later they finally seemed to realize I was gone. I felt both of them trying to catch up to me.

A black tiger leapt in front of me and changed back into Kishan. "**Wait. I something to say to you.**" Ren frowned as he caught up to me, but I lightly shook my head at him. Ren's gaze shifted between me and Kishan and softened slightly.

"**Kagome, I want you to take this**." Kishan removed a necklace and gently placed it in my hand. "**I think you already know this but this amulet will give you some protection**."

I examined it slowly before I looked up at him. "**Are you sure Kishan? I know it's very special to you**."

He grinned. "**My lovely, a man can't be near you and remain aloof. Even though I will stay in the jungle, this will be my small contribution to your efforts**." His gaze turned serious. "**I hope it keeps you safe. The amulet is powerful, but that doesn't mean that you can't be hurt or killed. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, **_**Bilauta**_**.**"

I nodded. "**Thank you Kishan**." Kishan looked over to Ren who gave a soft nod then back to me.

He smiled and said, "**I'll miss you. Come visit me again so**." I hugged him briefly and as Kishan pulled back he declared. "**And if I ever seen **_**Him,**_** I'll be sure to give him a beating he won't so forget**."

I smiled bitterly. "**No, you won't. But the thought is more than enough Kishan, thanks**." Kishan chuckled warmly changed and ran off into the jungle. Ren changed as well and continued to lead me through the jungle for about half an hour.

I finally sensed Kadam-san's presence a few hundred meters ahead when we crossed the highway. And soon enough we came upon a small military style tent. "Kadam-san, it's good to see you."

**I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. School has started again so I'm going to be very busy. I don't know what this means for my stories. I wanted to do so much more this summer. But typically I didn't. I will try to update as often as I can. I will not abandon Tiger's Priestess. I swear! **


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, I'm so sort that it took me this long just to come to a decision. I've completely lost my respect for the tiger's curse series. The plot points, characters, spelling, the author all of it. While writing this story I slowly started to realize the mistakes and errors in the book. I did my best to correct them for this story, but they still bugged me. I don't ever want to put out something of sub-par quality and disappoint you all and myself. Right now I feel that anything that I would write for Tiger's priestess would ultimately reflect those feeling. I'm not going to stop writing but Tiger's priestess will be on hiatus until I feel confident enough to carry on by myself. I truly apologize. Your comments, reviews, favorites, Pm's, and everything else gave me the strength to post this story and to continue to do so. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for this. Someday I hope to come back to this story. I hope I can do myself justice this next time though.

Thank you for everything

~Kaitlyn

** 101** Thank you, you've always given me complements and urged me to update since the beginning

**NighltyRowenTree **I've always loved your name, thank you for all your support

**CrescentMelody **Why do I get the feeling that there's deep meaning behind your name? Either way thank you for your support.

**Swirlingdreamkeeper** Most of the plans I originally had would have taken place in book 2, I'm so sorry to disappoint you.

**Maxeyn** Thanks for always answering my questions, I like to talk to people though my writing if at all possible.

**Motoko The Red Queen ** I'm so sorry your review was one of the main things that kept me going. But I untimely decided that I couldn't make a good story right now.

**Silversun XD** Thank you for your support and encouragement. I'm going to miss you :)

**Sillvog** Your comments always make me laugh. And even now I the hope that I will come back, I will not answer your first question. (you know what I mean)

**Akuma Fenikkusu** Can you tell me what's up with your name? I've never seen something that that before.

**Bloodymaiden95** A girl after my own heart . I hope my Kagome was to your likening.

**Alice** ummm I tried for the longest time to figure out what you meant, and finally finally I found it! Thanks for everything!

**MighnightReader1** I would like to thank you, while I have lost my respect for the book. I would still tell you just to pick it up at your local library.

**Ultima-owner** I have a special recommendation for you. Have you ever heard of the Spoony One? Go look at his videos about Utlima. And I swear there really was a pink dragon in Skyrim! I have witnesses!

**Silverfoxkurama** Love the name, I'm a big fan of Kurama myself

**Lizzy** Thank you for the support

**Skjalf Frost-Born** Thank you, you helped me realize a little problem I had. Thanks to you I was able to fix it before it got out of hand.

**Yugioh and Inuyasha lover **lol Yugioh was how I got introduced to anime

**Moon kitty 87** I hope that your experience with this series was a good one, thanks for your support

**DarkDragonLover** I laughed so hard when I saw your comment about the rock. However there still is a chance for it to be a movie star. There's supposed to be a movie of the Tiger's curse made sometime soon. And for the antelope rip my friend ;( , you're still going to die.

As for all the guests and people who just read the story, Thank you once again. Even you stalkers, just please don't show up at my house, okay?!


End file.
